Running 2 U
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Can werewolf mate with human? Werewolf!Jaehyun x Human!Taeyong. Jaeyong. Jaehyun x Taeyong. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Warewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Taeyong adalah seorang siswa yang menimba ilmu di sebuah sekolah menengah yang terkenal di Seoul. Ia termasuk siswa yang terkenal disekolahnya, siapa yang tidak tau Lee Taeyong, murid di tingkat akhir dengan wajah tidak santainya? Maksudnya, ia memiliki wajah yang benar-benar sempurna bak manekin! Memiliki mata yang indah, hidung mancung, pipi sehalus kulit bayi, bibir cherry, dan jangan lupakan garis rahang yang tegas. Kesan pertama dari orang lain ketika melihat Taeyong adalah 'sempurna' namun yang namanya manusia tidak ada yang sempurna bukan?

Yah begitu juga dengan Taeyong. Bisa dibilang jika kita sekali melihatnya kita akan beranggapan bahwa ia adalah manusia sempurna. Tapi tidak, Taeyong tidak sesempurna itu. Bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna, ini anggapan Doyoung sahabat tom&jerry Taeyong.

Taeyong itu anak yang manja, pemalas, tidak mau susah barang sedikitpun, kekanakan, dan yang paling parah Taeyong itu hobi mengkhayal! Entah itu mengkhayal jika jodohnya adalah romeo lah, pangeran berkuda putih lah, sampai ken pun juga dijadikan bahan mengkhayal oleh Taeyong! Parah kan? Iya! Sampai-sampai Doyoung menjulukinya manusia yang tak pernah normal dimuka bumi ini. Makannya mereka seringkali bertengkar karena hal ini.

Ia sendiri sih masa bodoh. Toh Taeyong mencintai kehidupannya, apalagi khayalannya. Seringkali ia mencurahkan isi khayalannya di blog miliknya. Banyak yang menyukai cerita-cerita karangannya dan itu membuat Taeyong semakin semangat dan semakin memiliki imajenasi yang tinggi pula. Pokoknya dimasa depan Taeyong sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan menjadi seorang penulis yang hebat dan terkenal! Dan tentu saja mencari pendamping seperti yang ada dalam fantasi liarnya, yang tampannya seperti Ken, yang datang menjemputnya dengan menunggangi kuda putih. Itusih harapannya. Namun siapa sangka jika Taeyong akan bernasip yang sebaliknya?

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Seorang siswa tengah berjalan dilorong menuju kelasnya, dan disepanjang lorong itu juga siswa itu mendapatkan berbagai tatapan seperti tatapan kagum, memuja dan sebagainya. Ia sih sudah biasa dan tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Asal mereka tidak berisik dan menyentuhnya, apalagi jika sampai mengusiknya. Akhirnya ia sampai dikelasnya dan langsung duduk dibaris kedua dari belakang, dan kursi disampingnya sudah diisi oleh sahabat karibnya, Yuta.

"Taeyong!"

Siswa itu, Taeyong yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku langsung ditempeli oleh sahabatnya, "ada apa?"

"Aku punya berita bagus! Ahh aku bersama Johnny sih sebenarnya, bukan berita bagus tapi rencana bagus!"

"Hmm," Taeyong hanya menggumam malas. Paling-paling hanya sebuah rencana konyol, ya itulah dua idiot –Yuta dan Jhonny- jika dipersatukan. Taeyong pun bingung kenapa dia harus memiliki sahabat abnormal seperti mereka?

"Ishh, dengarkan aku dulu!" Yuta menatap dengan tatapan memohon dibalas dengan pandangan datar oleh Taeyong. Setelah taeyong mengangguk Yuta dengan semangat mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi kemarin sore aku _hangout_ berdua dengan Johnny, lalu—"

"Kalian berdua _hangout_ tanpaku!?" Taeyong memekik, ia tidak percaya kedua sahabatnya meninggalkannya.

"Kau pasti sedang tidur siang." Jawab Yuta datar, sudah tau akan kebiasaan Taeyong yang tidak mau diganggu tidur siangnya. Dan lelaki manis itu hanya memberikan cengiran lucunya.

"Aku lanjutkan, jadi kemarin sore aku _hangout_ dengan Johnny. Dan tiba-tiba kami memikirkan suatu rencana. Aku dan Johnny sudah sepakat akan pergi _camping_ minggu ini! Hitung-hitung mencari udara segar dan sedikit _refreshing_."

"Apa? _Camping_?! Aku tidak akan—"

"Kau harus ikut tuan putri. Aku dan Johnny sudah sepakat akan mengubah pola hidupmu yang manja dan serba berkecukupan itu. sekali-sekali kau juga harus merasakan kerasnya hidup diluar, belajarlah merasakan hidup orang lain yang tidak punya rumah diluaran sana, bagaimana susahnya hidup mereka. Kau sebentar lagi akan lulus dan masuk perguruan tinggi, Taeyong. Mau sampai kapan kau bersifat manja dan terus terjebak di dalam khayalan-khayalan konyolmu itu?"

Taeyong mendengus. sungguh ia benci saat ada orang yang mencoba mengusik kehidupan nyamannya. Ia benar-benar sudah terlalu mencintai hidupnya yang seperti ini kenapa pula mereka harus repot-repot mengurusi hidupnya?!

Yuta melihat wajah sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi masam. Ia tau jika Taeyong tidak akan menyetujuinya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, ia juga sudah membicarakan dengan orang tua Taeyong, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Asalkan ia dan yang lainnya menjaga Taeyong dengan baik.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan ikut, Yuta. Masih banyak anak-anak lainnya yang bisa kau ajak."

"Aku akan memberimu waktu 4 hari untuk berpikir. Jika kau tidak juga memberi jawaban atau tetap tidak mau ikut, maaf saja ya tuan muda Lee Taeyong yang terhormat aku dan yang lainnya akan menyeret dan membopong tubuh kurusmu itu!"

..

Taeyong mengeluh dalam hati. Ini sudah hari ketiga dan setiap hari teman-temannya menerrornya! Apalagi mulut besar Doyoung yang benar-benar berisik itu. Entah bagaimana caranya Yuta dan Johnny benar-benar menghasut semua teman Taeyong, dan yang terpenting dua setan berkedok lelaki tampan itu juga menghasut orang tuanya! Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang makan malam bersama dan tiba-tiba ibunya membicarakan _camping_ dan menyuruh Taeyong untuk ikut.

"Ibuuu, kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pergi _camping_!"

"Tapi _camping_ menyenangkan lho, Taeyongie. Apalagi bersama teman-temanmu. Memangnya nanti kalau kau sudah punya anak kau tidak mau menceritakan kehidupan masa mudamu dengan anak-anakmu?"

"Kalau itu sih, aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku yang seperti sekarang, ini juga sudah cukup menyenangkan kok."

"menyenangkan apanya? Hidupmu amat sangat membosankan, adik manis." Itu bukan ibunya, tetapi kakak perempuannya, Taeyeon.

Taeyong mendecak malas, "ck, diam kau pendek."

Taeyeon mendelik kesal, sebelum peperangan mulai, sang ayah segera menengahi keduanya. "sudah-sudah kalian ini." Ujar sang ayah, kemudian pria paruh baya itu menatap Taeyong. "sudah ikuti saja apa kata teman-temanmu. Tidak ada ruginya bukan? Dan ayah yakin kalau kau sudah mencoba kesana rasanya pasti akan amat sangat menyenangkan. Jika tidak betah atau apapun itu kau bisa minta pulang, ayah sudah bilang ke teman-temanmu dan mereka juga menyetujuinya."

Hahh.. kalau ayahnya sudah bicara panjang lebar ia bisa apa? Baiklah ia akan menurutinya, tapi kalau _campingn_ ya benar-benar menyiksa ia akan merengek minta pulang bagaimanapun caranya dan mereka semua harus menuruti keinginannya!

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya, orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali keenam lelaki yang sudah berdiri didepan hutan dengan ekspresi berbinar. Bukan, hanya lima lelaki yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, satu orangnya lagi bahkan hanya memasang wajah masam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si manja Lee Taeyong!

Siapa juga yang tidak kesal, kalau temanmu sudah datang menjemput pukal 4 pagi. Demi Tuhan itu masih pagi-pagi buta dan Doyoung, yang rumahnya berdekatan dengan Taeyong secara sekarela dan senang hati menjemput, sekaligus membangunkan tuan putri yang masih tertidur. Awalnya Taeyong mengamuk, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus bangun karena sudah terlanjur janji juga dengan mereka. Jadilah ia tadi selama diperjalanan hanya tidur. Tidak peduli dengan berisiknya Ten, maupun mulut besar Doyoung. Apalagi suara nyaring Yuta. Yang Taeyong pedulikan hanyalah meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka berenam, Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Ten, Doyoung, dan Taeil kekasih Doyoung akhirnya mulai berjalan memasuki hutan dengan Johnny sebagai pemandu. Tak lupa mereka menandai setiap batang pohon agar tidak tersesat saat mereka pulang. Taeyong jalan dibarisan paling belakang, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi saat ini. Dimana ia harus menggendong ransel super besar dan berjalan mendaki, belum lagi tanah yang lumayan licin sehingga mengharuskan Taeyong jalan dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan kita berjalan?!" Taeyong sudah tidak tahan. Sumpah ini bahkan sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berjalan! Ia sama sekali tidak paham, kenapa harus berjalan terus? Toh isi hutannya pun sama!

"sabar anak manja, kita belum menemukan tempat yang pas."

Taeyong mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Johnny yang kelewat santai. Emangnya mereka semua tidak merasakan lelah apa? Kaki Taeyong rasanya sudah mau putus, pinggang dan bahunya sudah encok. Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Tapi nanti teman-temannya malah tambah mengejeknya anak manja.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar 20menit mereka menemukan tempat yang pas untuk membangun tenda. Dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Taeyong. Dengan segera lelaki manis itu duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon sambil menselonjorkan kakinya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Disaat teman-temannya membangun tenda ia malah tidak ikut membantu. Biar saja, siapa suruh mengajak anak manja seperti Taeyong ke hutan!

"Taeyong Hyung, bantu aku!" Ten, adik kelasnya sekaligus teman sekelas Doyoung mulai menyebalkan. Taeyong kan lagi istirahat, dia capek tau. Masa baru sampai malah langsung buat tenda? Kan istirahat dulu bisa.

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa buat tenda. Kalian saja sana, lagipula aku masih capek. Kakiku terasa ingin putus."

"Yatuhan! Yuta Hyung, tanggung jawab! Kau yang membawa anak manja ini ke hutan."

"Apa?" Yuta yang sedang memasang tenda menatap Ten bingung. Kemudian lelaki pendek itu memberi kode dengan tatapan matanya yang mengarah kearah Taeyong. Yuta mengangguk mengerti, "biarkan saja, ini baru permulaan." Setelah berkata seperti itu ia kembali denga tendanya, Ten menghela napasnya lelah. Kalau dipikir disini semuanya juga pasti lelah, tapi hanya Taeyong yang terlalu banyak mengeluh dan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi.

Menit-menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan tenda. Hanya ada dua tenda, namun ukurannya cukup untuk tiga orang. Tenda dibagi menjadi dua yaitu tenda pertama ada Taeyong, Yuta, dan Johnny sedangkan tenda kedua Ten, Doyoung dan Taeil. Sembari menunggu makanan yang sedang dibuatkan oleh Doyoung dan Ten, yang lainnya istirahat di dalam tenda. Setelah makanan jadi mereka semua segera bergegas untuk makan.

Hari menjelang sore, mereka sudah makan, sudah istirahat dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk didepan tenda dengan posisi melingkar. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 6 sore, waktu yang benar-benar pas untuk bersantai.

"Sudah hampir gelap. Kita harus mencari kayu bakar." Di sela-sela obrolan mereka, Johnny angkat bicara dan langsung disetujui dengan yang lain.

"Tadi aku dan Ten sudah memasak. Jadi sebaiknya bukan kami yang mencari kayu bakar." Ucap Doyoung diangguki oleh Ten.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua cukup berjaga disini, bersama Yuta." Putus Johnny, Taeyong memiliki firasat buruk setelah ini entah karena apa. "Sedangkan aku, Taeil hyung dan Taeyong akan pergi mencari kayu bakar."

JDEER

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, Taeyong rasanya ingin mengutuk! Kenapa pula dirinya harus ikut?

"kau belum melakukan apapun sejak tadi, Yongie." Ucap Johnny seolah dia tau isi kepala Taeyong saat ini. "tidak apa, anggap saja berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Nikmatilah waktumu selagi diruang terbuka seperti ini." Tambahnya.

Dengan malas lelaki manis bersurai pink itu pun menurutinya. Ya mungkin ini lebih baik daripada ia harus terjebak diantara Ten dan Doyoung. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi mencari kayu bakar, tak lupa membawa senter dimasing-masing tangan karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Johnny dan Taeil berjalan didepan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Taeyong hanya mengekori dibelakang dengan malas-malasan sambil menunduk memperhatikan jalanan. Dalam hati ia berkata tidak akan lagi ikut _camping_ bodoh seperti ini lagi. Lebih nyaman berada dikamarnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar miliknya daripada harus bersusah payah bertahan hidup dihutan seperti ini. Konyol sekali, baru setengah hari saja Taeyong sudah rindu kasurnya, bagaimana dengan dua hari kedepan? Lelaki bersurai pink itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Dimana Johnny dan Taeil?

Dengan panik ia menyalakan senternya lalu melihat sekeliling. Sial! Dimana dia? Kenapa dirinya bisa tersesat?!

 _SRAAK_

Taeyong segera menoleh kesamping. Suara apa itu? ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, peluh mulai membanjiri dahinya. _Siapapun tolong aku!_ batinnya berteriak.

 _SRAK SRAK_

Suara itu lagi. Seperti ada yang berjalan, namun bukan langkah kaki manusia. lalu apa? Apakah kijang? Atau... serigala? Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aduh bagaimana ini? Taeyong tidak membawa benda tajam untuk bertahan hidup. Ia segera melangkah maju dan berjalan dnegan cepat. Sesekali melihat ke belakang tapi nihil, Taeyong tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

Taeyong berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke belakang sambil menyenternya. Ia mengerutkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengliatannya. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya kelinci? Atau tupai? Ya mungkin saja. Kemudian lelaki manis itu menghembuskan napas lega. Segera ia berbalik badan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya, namun—oh tidak!

Ia membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sial dua kali! Yang tadi itu bukan kelinci ataupun tupai, tapi.. serigala! Sumpah, dihadapan Taeyong saat ini adalah serigala besar dengan warna bulu putih dengan campuran cokelat tua. Tinggi serigala itu pun hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Ia mulai terisak, melangkah mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Serigala itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya, Taeyong mengangkat kedua tanganya dan menangkupnya.

"T-tolong jangan makan a-aku.. hiks."

Serigala itu menggeram, membuat Taeyong semakin lemas. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan akhirnya tubuhnya pun jatuh ke tanah. Masih menangkup tanganya dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Taeyong terus menangis sambil menggumam 'jangan makan aku'

Ia sudah diambang batas kesadarannya. Ketika wajah serigala itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Taeyong benar-benar pingsan. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bisa mlihat serigala tadi berubah menjadi manusia. ya, dan manusia itu sangat tampan Taeyong sempat melihatnya sekilas sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Apa? Serigala itu.. berubah menjadi manusia tampan?

.

.

.

TBC/DEL?

Helaww, aku bawa ff baru nih ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul beginan di kepala. Padahal ff our destiny pun belom aku kelarin. Malah buat yg baru:')

Seperti biasa, aku membawa ff jaeyong dengan new genre(?) sebenernya agak kurang pede yea nulis genre beginian huahaha. Tapi coba ajalah siapa tau ada yg minat heheheh.

So gimana? Mau di terusin or discontinue? Review yaa kalo mau kasih masukkan juga bolehh. Btw di chap depan (kalo lanjut) jaehyun sudah mulai muncul. Di chap ini juga udah kok, di scen akhir(?) wkwk.

Dah ya segitu ajaa. Byee guise, sampai bertemu di chap depan. Jika ada yg berminat dengan ff ini hahaha.:D

Ps: no edit anymore, sorry for many typos:v


	2. Chapter 2: First Meet

_Preview chap_

 _Johnny dan Taeil berjalan didepan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Taeyong hanya mengekori dibelakang dengan malas-malasan sambil menunduk memperhatikan jalanan. Dalam hati ia berkata tidak akan lagi ikut camping bodoh seperti ini lagi. Lebih nyaman berada dikamarnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar miliknya daripada harus bersusah payah bertahan hidup dihutan seperti ini. Konyol sekali, baru setengah hari saja Taeyong sudah rindu kasurnya, bagaimana dengan dua hari kedepan? Lelaki bersurai pink itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Dimana Johnny dan Taeil?_

 _Dengan panik ia menyalakan senternya lalu melihat sekeliling. Sial! Dimana dia? Kenapa dirinya bisa tersesat?!_

 _SRAAK_

 _Taeyong segera menoleh kesamping. Suara apa itu? ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, peluh mulai membanjiri dahinya. Siapapun tolong aku! batinnya berteriak._

 _SRAK SRAK_

 _Suara itu lagi. Seperti ada yang berjalan, namun bukan langkah kaki manusia. lalu apa? Apakah kijang? Atau... serigala? Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aduh bagaimana ini? Taeyong tidak membawa benda tajam untuk bertahan hidup. Ia segera melangkah maju dan berjalan dnegan cepat. Sesekali melihat ke belakang tapi nihil, Taeyong tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan._

 _Taeyong berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke belakang sambil menyenternya. Ia mengerutkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengliatannya. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya kelinci? Atau tupai? Ya mungkin saja. Kemudian lelaki manis itu menghembuskan napas lega. Segera ia berbalik badan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya, namun—oh tidak!_

 _Ia membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sial dua kali! Yang tadi itu bukan kelinci ataupun tupai, tapi.. serigala! Sumpah, dihadapan Taeyong saat ini adalah serigala besar dengan warna bulu putih dengan campuran cokelat tua. Tinggi serigala itu pun hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Ia mulai terisak, melangkah mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Serigala itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya, Taeyong mengangkat kedua tanganya dan menangkupnya._

" _T-tolong jangan makan a-aku.. hiks."_

 _Serigala itu menggeram, membuat Taeyong semakin lemas. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan akhirnya tubuhnya pun jatuh ke tanah. Masih menangkup tanganya dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Taeyong terus menangis sambil menggumam 'jangan makan aku'_

 _Ia sudah diambang batas kesadarannya. Ketika wajah serigala itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Taeyong benar-benar pingsan. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia bisa mlihat serigala tadi berubah menjadi manusia. ya, dan manusia itu sangat tampan Taeyong sempat melihatnya sekilas sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

 _Apa? Serigala itu.. berubah menjadi manusia tampan?_

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan tinggi menjulang keluar dari rumahnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana selutut saja, sedangkan atasnya ia biarkan bertelanjang dada tanpa merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Saat ia hendak melangkah, seseorang lainnya memanggilnya.

"Jaehyun hyung! Kau mau berburu?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "entah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, sekalian siapa tau kalau ada mangsa untuk kita makan aku akan membawakannya." Kemudian dalam sekejap lelaki itu berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar, lalu menoleh lagi kearah lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya sekilas sebelum berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Setelah berlari didalam hutan sekitar 10menit, Jaehyun memelankan langkahnya. Ia mencium bau yang tidak asing, tidak salah lagi ini bau manusia. Batinnya dalam hati. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah lebih dekat dan tak lama ia menemukan sesosok manusia yang sedang celingukan seperti bocah hilang.

 _SRAK_

Jaehyun melangkah perlahan dibelakang sosok manusia itu. ia bisa melihat manusia itu sedang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaanya.

 _SRAK SRAK_

Ia semakin gencar mengerjai manusia itu, dan sekarang sosok itu sedang berbalik badan guna melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dengan cepat Jaehyun keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang sosok itu, dan ketika sosok manusia itu berbalik badan ia bisa melihat sosok itu yang langsung melebarkan matanya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"T-tolong jangan makan a-aku.. hiks"

Oh ohhh sosok itu menangis! Sepertinya ia terlalu takut dengan Jaehyun? Padahal ia belum sempat menakut-nakutinya. Dan lagi juga siapa yang mau memakannya? Maaf saja ya tapi Jaehyun tidak memakan manusia. tapi kalau membunuh sepertinya tidak buruk juga, siapa tau ia adalah pemburu serigala. Iya kan?

Sosok manusia itu mulai melangkah mundur, Jaehyun tentu saja mengikuti langkahnya. Manusia itu terus berjalan mundur sambil menggumamkan kata 'jangan makan aku' dengan tangannya yang ditangkupkan didepan dadanya. Lucu sekali, pikir Jaehyun. Sampai sosok itu menabrak batang pohon dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi barulah dengan penasaran ia ingin melihat sosok itu dari dekat. Dipandangnya wajah manusia itu, yang ternyata amat sangat manis. Dan Jaehyun bisa menebak jika manusia ini adalah lelaki, tetapi wajahnya terlalu manis untuk seorang lelaki.

Lelaki manis itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, dengan perlahan matanya mulai menutup. Jaehyun yang tidak tega langsung saja berubah ke wujud manusianya agar lelaki itu tidak takut lagi padanya. Namun apa daya, tepat saat ia merubah wujudnya lelaki manis itu sudah terlanjur pingsan duluan.

Diusapnya pipi lelaki manis itu dengan perlahan, " _mate. My mate."_

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Johnny dan Taeil kelabakan. Taeyong hilang! Oh Tuhan ini benar-benar bencana. Saat ini keduanya tengah mencari sambil meneriakkan nama anak itu. Setelah setengah jam mereka mencari, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat perkemahan mereka, berharap jika Taeyong sudah sampai disana terlebih dahulu.

"Taeyong—"

Johnny berteriak ketika mereka sampai ditempat perkemahan, yang lain langsung menoleh saat ia memanggil nama Taeyong dengan nada panik.

"Ada apa? Dimana Taeyong?" tanya Yuta dengan pandangan bingungnya. Johnny dan Taeil yang mendengarnya langsung _shock_ berkepanjangan.

"Jadi Taeyong tidak disini?!" Johnny kalap, Yuta Doyoung dan Ten yang tadi sedang duduk langsung berdiri ikut panik.

"Taeyong hilang? Katakan padaku jika kalian hanya bercanda!" mata Doyoung berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menatap Johnny dan kekasihnya tapi tak satupun yang menjawabnya. Dengan kesal ia menarik baju bagian depan kekasihnya dan mencengkramnya. "KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA TAEYONG?! KALIAN BERCANDA, IYAKAN? JAWAB AKU!"

Taeil melepaskan cengkraman Doyoung lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "tenanglah, kita akan segera menemukan Taeyong, oke?" Doyoung menggeleng kuat, tangisnya mulai pecah. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya, harusnya tadi Taeyong disini saja. Harusnya dia tidak perlu ikut mencari kayu bakar. Sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Taeyong tidak ketemu?! Pikiran Doyoung berkecamuk, ia benar-benar _blank_. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas akibat pemikiran-pemikirannya.

Akhirnya Yuta Johnny dan Taeil pergi mencari Taeyong, sedangkan Doyoung dan Ten tetap tinggal di tenda. Johnny berkata lebih aman jika mereka tetap berada ditenda meski awalnya Doyoung sempat mengamuk dan ngotot ingin ikut mencari sahabatnya. Untungnya Taeil dan Ten bisa meyakinkan lelaki kelinci itu, sekalian berjaga siapa tau Taeyong kembali ke tempat _camping_ mereka sebelum mereka menemukan lelaki manis itu.

...

"Ughh" Taeyong memegang kepalanya saat merasakan pusing. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya lampu. Ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar ia melihat sekelilingnya, merasa asing dengan tempat yang ia tiduri saat ini. Ini... dimana?

Saat sedang asik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam dan bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidk tertutupi satu helai benang pun. Taeyong membelalakan matanya dengan segera ia menutup kedua matanya menggukanakn tanganya dan berteriak.

"AAHHH SIAPA KAU?!" ucap Taeyong sambil terus menutupi matanya. Ia tidak sadar jika sosok itu sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Hei tenanglah, kami tidak akan memakanmu." Taeyong terdiam, kemudian perlahan menurunkan tanganya, menatap lelaki tanpa baju itu lalu dengan cepat memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok dan menodongkan guling kearahnya.

"Siapa kau!? Pergi! Jangan makan aku!" ujar Taeyong cepat sambil berteriak, lelaki itu hanya menatapnya datar. Saat lelaki itu hendak menjawab, sebuah suara dari arah pintu mendahuluinya.

"Ada apa, Mark? Kau apakan dia?" suara baritone menyapa pendengaran Taeyong, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan.. demi dewa fortuna, _he is so damn sexy_! Otot lenganya yang kekar, abs diperutnya yang sangat sempurna, dan yang terpenting wajah tampannya! Tapi kenapa semua orang disini tidak memakai baju? Apa mereka tidak memiliki baju? Tidak mungkin! Masa tidak punya baju tetapi memiliki celana? Taeyong mengamati lelaki itu dengan teliti. Tunggu, sepertinya Taeyong merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. tapi dimana ya? Wajah itu seperti... GLUP. Taeyong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Dia.. dia si serigala ayang berubah wujud menjadi manusia tampan itu?! Ohh apakah ini adalah detik-detik kematiannya sebelum dijadikan santapan oleh lelaki itu? Taeyong merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, tanganya pun menjadi gemetar.

"Aku hanya menyapanya." Lelaki tadi yang dipanggil Mark menjawab, kemudian ia segera berjalan ke depan pintu menghampiri lelaki satunya lagi. "aku tidak akan berani menyentuhnya hyung." Lanjut Mark sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "pergilah, Haechan sudah sadar dan dia mencarimu." Mark mengangguk kemudian segera melesat pergi. Jaehyun menutup pintu kemudian berjalan mendekati Taeyong yang masih setia dengan posisi awalnya. Taeyong semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika lelaki itu duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Jaehyun berkata dengan santai, sambil menatap lelaki manis yang nampaknya masih takut dengan dirinya.

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, takut jika lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba berubah wujud. Dan yang lebih parahnya, ia tidak tau harus kabur kemana. Ia kan lagi disekap disini! Pasti ini adalah kamar lelaki itu, bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari sini?!

"Hei, aku bertanya." Lelaki manis itu terlonjak kaget, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan takut. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"A-apa kau akan memakanku?" Taeyong bertanya lirih tapi Jaehyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian lelaki itu terkekeh. Terlintas dipikiranya untuk mengerjai si manis yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Aroma tubuhmu terlalu menggoda dan itu membuatku lapar. Tapi jika kau memberitau siapa namamu mungkin aku akan memikirkan ulang untuk memakanmu?" Jaehyun menatap ke dalam mata Taeyong dengan seringai jahil, yang tentu saja membuat Taeyong semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

"Taeyong! Lee Taeyong!" ia menjawab dengan cepat dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Bisa ia lihat lelaki didepannya ini mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya." Kemudian Jaehyun mengambil guling yang berada di tangan Taeyong, lalu menarik tanganya sehingga membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. "panggil aku Jaehyun."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaehyun segera mencium bibir lelaki manis dihadapanya itu dengan lembut. Melumatnya sebentar merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Taeyong. Sedangkan yang dicium hanya melebarkan matanya, badannya semakin bergetar hebat lalu segera mendorong lelaki yang sedang menciumnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mulai menangis, ia ingin pulang! Bagaimana jika.. jika setelah ini ia akan berubah menjadi serigala?! Taeyong tidak mau! Dia masih memiliki cita-cita yang indah, bukan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia bisa merasakan, jika sosok dihadapannya ini adalah pasangannya, _mate_ nya. Walaupun sebenarnya mustahil karena Taeyong adalah manusia sedangkan dirinya adalah werewolf. Tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli, ia akan menutup mata dan tetap akan menjadikan Taeyong sebagai pasangannya bagaimanapun caranya. Ia akan menjadi egois kali ini untuk mendapatkannya. Urusan ayah dan ibunya bisa diatur nanti jika ia sudah mendapatkan Teyong sepenuhnya. Jika irangtuanya tidak merestui? Jaehyun akan melepas segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orangtuanya, dengan _pack_ nya, dan Jaehyun rela jika harus melepas kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin didalam _pack_ nya.

Jaehyun itu adalah sosok yang tenang, santai, namun tegas. Ia adalah seorang Alpha tentunya, namun ia bersama dengan teman-temannya sepakat untuk memisahkan diri dari istananya. Jika sudah waktunya untuk kembali, mereka pasti akan kembali. Untuk saat ini mereka ingin hidup dengan bebas tanpa adanya tuntutan dan peraturan yang dibuat oleh sang pemimpin, yaitu ayah Jaehyun. Sudah 2 tahun ini Jaehyun bersama dengan Mark, Haechan, dan Jeno adik kandungnya tinggal di pinggir hutan dengan rumah yang sederhana. Mereka berlatih sendiri, dengan Jaehyun sebagai pemimpin mereka. Jaehyun itu sudah siap sebenarnya untuk menggantikan sang ayah, namun dirinya yang keras kepala itu berkata jika dirinya masih ingin merasakan kebebasan.

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menemukan pasangannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah berburu dan bertarung dengan _pack_ lainnya. Walaupun ia orang yang tenang, namun jika sudah bertemu dengan musuh Jaehyun akan berubah menjadi sosok yang tak kenal ampun. Ia akan menghabisi siapa saja jika ada yang berani mengusik kehidupannya. Saat pertama kali ia mencium aroma Taeyong, ia bisa merasakan jika Taeyong memang benar adalah _mate_ nya. Jiwa serigalanya meraung untuk segera menandai Taeyong sebagai miliknya, tapi Jaehyun masih bisa mengendalikannya. Tidak masuk akal memang, bagaimana bisa seorang werewolf terlebih alpha sepertinya memiliki _mate_ seorang manusia?

Taeyong terisak ditempatnya. Salah apa dia harus bertemu dengan werewolf seperti ini?! Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. "Tolong, aku hanya ingin kembali. Biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang, aku janji tidak akan memberitau siapapun tentang dirimu. Aku mohon." Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih dengan wajah yang tenang ia menangkup wajah Taeyong.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya." Ucap Jaehyun pelan, namun ada ketegasan didalam kalimatnya. "karena.. kau adalah _takdirku."_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: waahh gak nyangka sama respon ff ini. Awalnya aku sempet rada gak pede gitu setelah aku publish ff ini, karna menurutku ini aneh(?) apakah masih ada yg bingung dengan ceritanya? Bdw any buzway, untuk cerita ini aku 100% ngarang, jadi maaf kalau rada gak nyambung atau jadinya malah aneh seperti dipaksakan. Ini genre fantasy pertamaku jadi harap dimaklumi ya:')

Ada yg req jadi rated M, gimana? Kalo pd setuju dan request banyak yg minta untuk jd reted m akan aku kabulkan~ jadi silahkan mengeluarkan hak suara kalian di kotak

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Gitakanya, sffnnaaa07, Jaeyong Sweety, jaemna13, jeffreyyahaeng, PPine, Chao Guang Ru, cottoncandgii, yuta ikemen, ty, pissangnim, Jluna Yoolie99, nomunini, famekillahz.**

Untuk yang mau tanya silahkan, pasti bakal aku jawab di chap selanjutnya. Untuk yg mau kasih masukan juga sanagt bolehh! Terimakasih sudah menyemangati diriku muehehe. Love y'all jaehyong hardshipper!

Last, review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Its Almost!

_Taeyong terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakangnya, memastikan apakah ia dikejar atau tidak. Setelah merasa bahwa dirinya aman, ia segera memelankan langkahnya sebelum berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipis dan wajahnya, tubuhnya membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya, air matanya mulai berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata indahnya. Tak lama suara isakkan pun terdengar._

" _aku ingin pulang.. hiks."_

 _Lelaki manis itu terus menggumam sambil menangis, tubuhnya ia jatuhkan keatas tanah. Taeyong tidak kuat lagi, kakinya sudah mati rasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara itu lagi._

 _SRAK_

 _Ya Tuhan, Taeyong benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kemudian matanya membulat melihat seekor serigala besar berbulu abu-abu. Ia beringsut mundur saat dirasanya serigala itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya_

 _GGRRR_

 _Tidak.. itu bukan Jaehyun. Ia sangat ingat warna dan besar tubuh Jaehyun. Serigala dihadapannya ini ukurannya lebih kecil daripada tubuh serigala Jaehyun. Ia terus menyeret tubuhnya mundur, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia menutup matanya, dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada ayah ibu dan kakak perempuannya, juga kepada teman-temannya. Dan tak lupa ia juga meminta maaf pada Jaehyun, ia sungguh menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan lelaki itu. Saat ini ia sudah diambang kematiannya, serigala itu sudah berada tepat didepannya, siap mengoyak dan memakan tubuhnya._

 _...'selamat tinggal.'_

 _BRUKK_

.

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

Doyoung dan Ten segera berdiri saat teman-temannya kembali. Ia menggigit bibirnya, firasatnya buruk. Dan benar saja, Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja jika Ten dan Taeil tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?! Astaga sahabatku yang malang. Taeyong.. hiks." Lelaki kelinci itu kembali histeris. "ini semua salahku. Ini semua salah kita!" sambungnya. Kepalanya pusing, ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya agar sahabatnya itu ditemukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ditengah hutan seperti ini.

"Apa kita harus melapor polisi?" ujar Ten. Mereka semua terdiam, berpikir. Namun setelahnya Ten menggeleng tidak setuju, "tidak-tidak. Kalau kita lapor polisi otomatis orang tua Taeyong hyung akan tau. Dan bagaimana jika orang tua Taeyong hyung meminta pertanggung jawaban kita?!"

Yuta tidak setuju dengan ucapan temannya itu, "aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli jika orang tua Taeyong nantinya akan memasukkan aku ke dalam penjara. Ini salahku, salah kita semua karena lengah menjaga Taeyong! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menemukan Taeyong. Hidupku tidak akan tenang jika Taeyong belum ditemukan!"

"Jangan gila, Yuta hyung! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah kita. Pokoknya kita harus bisa menemukan Taeyong hyung, waktu kita masih 2 hari lagi."

"Tidak bis—"

"HENTIKAN!" Johnny berteriak, membuat kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu menghentikan ucapannya, "ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat! Begini saja, kita masih akan mencari Taeyong sampai 2 hari kedepan. Jika dia masih belum bisa kita temukan dengan amat terpaksa kita harus jujur kepada keluarga Taeyong dan melaporkannya kepada polisi. Semakin banyak bantuan semakin cepat pula Taeyong ditemukan. Kalian mengerti?"

Semua hanya mengangguk kaku. Doyoung masih menangis, ia bersikeras tidak mau pulang sebelum sahabatnya ditemukan. Untungnya lelaki kelinci itu segera mengerti ketika kekasih dan teman-temannya mencoba memberi pengertian untuknya. Malam ini mereka bergegas untuk istirahat, besok pagi mereka semua termasuk Doyoung dan Ten akan mencari Taeyong lagi. Doyong melihat menyalakan ponselnya, disana tertera foto dirinya dan Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum sambil menunjukan 'v sign' andalan mereka. Air mata Doyoun lagi-lagi meluncur tanpa sadar. _'seandainya disini ada sinyal.. seandainya mereka tidak ke hutan.'_

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Taeyong menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tidak berselera. Yaiyalah, bagaimana mau berselera jika makanannya adalah daging rusa mentah dan masih terdapat banyak darahnya! Taeyong mendengus antara miris dan merutuki kebodohan serigala itu. taeyong itu manusia asli, bukan setengah manusia setengah serigala! Masa dirinya dikasih makan makanan seperti ini? Yang benar saja!

Setelah insiden Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong dan pernyataan telak dari sang werewolf, Jaehyun berkata jika dirinya tidak akan melepaskan Taeyong, walapun ia menangis meraung-raung dan memohon kepada werewolf itu. Taeyong tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, ia terus berpikir untuk menemukan jalan keluar dan itu membuat dirinya lapar. Kemudian dengan pengertian Jaehyun bilang ia akan membawakan makanan untuk Taeyong. Dan sekarang apa yang Taeyong dapat? Taeyong tertawa mengasihani hidupnya yang berubah 360 derajat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Taeyong menggeleng, ia menunduk tidak berani menatap Jaehyun yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah datarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya. Ia terus berpikir, dan tak lama ia mendapatkan ide.

Dengan ragu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan memelas, bibir bawahnya ia gigit antara takut sekaligus gugup. Taeyong menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mmm begini, Jaehyun. Kau tau bukan jika manusia tidak memakan makanan seperti.. ini?" Taeyong mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat saat merasa Jaehyun menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ahh," Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak bisa memakan daging ini?"

"B-bukan begitu!" Taeyong spontan menaikkan suaranya, saat sadar ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Maksudnya—aku bisa memakan daging ini, tapi tidak dalam keadaan mentah." Taeyong mengambil napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "jadi, bisakah aku memasak daging ini dulu?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan duduk tepat disamping lelaki manis calon _mate_ nya itu, "tapi kami tidak memiliki alat masak."

"Tidak masalah! Kau hanya cukup menyiapkan kayu bakar dan nyalakan api, sisanya biar aku yang urus."

Werewolf itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian menagnggukan kepala. Taeyong bersorak dalam hati, tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Ia pikir, Taeyong tersenyum senang karena sebentar lagi ia bisa memakan makanannya, padahal sebenarnya Taeyong punya maksud lain!

Jaehyun pergi keluar terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Taeyong akan menyusul saat apinya sudah siap. Sekarang ini ia sedang mondar-mandir didalam kamar memikirkan rencana kaburnya. Ia takut, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pengalaman yang tidak pernah ia duga didalam hidupnya, jadi ia harus benar-benar merencanakan rencananya dengan mulus tanpa harus ketahuan oleh komplotan Jaehyun.

Ia ingat, tadi saat Jaehyun bercerita ia berkata bahwa Haechan, salah satu temannya baru saja sadar dari maut karena terkena serang oleh serigala dari _pack_ musuhnya. Dan itu mengharuskan Mark, lelaki yang pertama mengunjungi Taeyong sekaligus kekasih dari Haechan untuk menjaga kekasihnya. Itu berarti Mark dan Haechan tidak akan mengawasi Taeyong, kemungkinan hanya akan ada Jaehyun dan adiknya, Jeno yang berkeliaran disekitar Taeyong saat ini. Dan ia harus bisa mengelabui keduanya agar rencanya berjalan sesuai perkiraannya.

Akhirnya Tayong keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusul Jaehyun yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Untungnya rumah ini tidak memiliki pagar! Jadi sangat memudahkan dirinya untuk lari dari sini. Ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan api unggunnya, bisa ia liat punggung kekar milik Jaehyun, terlihat ada bekas memar dipunggung itu tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar ke _sexy_ an Jaehyun. _Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Taeyong_!

"Apakah sudah siap?"

Jaehyun menoleh, tepat dibelakangnya Taeyong sedang berdiri sambil membawa piring berisikan daging mentah. Ia tersenyum kecil betapa imutnya lelaki manis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudah, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bolehkah?" Taeyong bertanya ragu, dan werewolf itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "aku butuh beberapa kayu kecil untuk menusuk daging ini. Dan hmm, apakah kau memiliki kertas atau semacamnya?"

"Sebentar, biar aku carikan. Sekalian aku akan memanggil adikku untuk menemanimu disini."

"Tidak—Maksudku aku tidak perlu ditemani. Carilah berdua dengan adikmu agar lebih cepat karena aku sudah amat sangat lapar. Aku mohon." Taeyong mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya agar werewolf itu luluh. Dan benar saja, seolah tersihir dengan mudahnya Jaehyun mengangguk lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Taeyong tersenyum puas, ia menunggu selama 5menit, memastikan apakah Jaehyun dan adiknya sudah benar-benar pergi atau belum.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Gumamnya. Dengan cepat ia menaruh daging itu di bawah dan segera berlari ke dalam hutan.

..

Jaehyun dan adiknya Jeno saat ini sedang mencari pesanan lelaki manis berambut _pink_ itu dibelakang rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung, bukannya Taeyong itu penakut? Tapi kenapa manusia itu tidak mau ditemani? Namun memang dasarnya Jaehyun yang tidak peduli ia membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang.

Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menemukan barang yang dibutuhkan Taeyong. Mereka segera kembali ke halaman depan dengan santai.

"Taeyong aku sudah—"

Wereeolf itu berdiri mematung didepan pintu, mata tajamnya melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari keadaan lelaki manisnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada makanan Taeyong diatas tanah yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jeno yang baru saja sampai dihalaman depan. Ia bingung melihat kakaknya hanya berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

Jaehyun menggeram, ia mengepalkan tanganya. Tidak, Taeyong tidak boleh pergi! Ia menoleh kearah Jeno yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Jeno, ikuti aku." setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun langsung berubah ke wujud serigalanya dan segera berlari de dalam hutan. Jeno yang melihat kakaknya sudah berubah akhirnya mau tidak mau juga berubah dan mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

Serigala berbulu cokelat itu terus berlari ke dalam hutan, ia bisa mencium aroma Taeyong jadi tidak akan susah menemukannya. Jaehyun mempercepat larinya disaat ia bisa mencium aroma lain selain Taeyong.

Saat ia hampir dekat, aroma itu semakin tercium. Ia tau benar milik siapa aroma ini. Sial, Taeyongnya dalam bahaya! Ia mengehentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Taeyong tengah menangis dan didepannya ada seekor serigala yang siap menikamnya. Sial dua kali! Tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun segera berlari kearah serigala itu dan menubruknya.

 _BRUKK_

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali Jaehyun segera menggigit leher serigala itu. tak mau kalah, serigala berbulu abu-abu berbalik menyerang Jaehyun. Ia mencakar perut Jaehyun, membuat serigala berbulu cokelat itu terjatuh. Ketika serigala itu hendak menyerang Jaehyun, Jeno segera datang dan menyerang balik. Jaehyun yang melihat itu langsung bangun dan segera ikut menyerang serigala berbulu abu-abu itu.

AAAUUUW~

Jaehyun melolong. Dua lawan satu, tentu saja yang lebih banyak menang. Sebenarnya Jaehyun yang lebih banyak menyerang serigala itu, namun ada disaat-saat tertentu adiknya ikut menyerang disaat kakaknya sedang lengah. Sekarang keadaan serigala itu sangat mengenaskan, dengan perut yang terkoyak membuat darahnya mengalir deras dan beberapa isi tubuhnya berceceran keluar.

Nampaknya ada seseorang yang tidak terbiasa menyaksikan hal itu, Jaehyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lelaki yang sedang terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Didekatinya Taeyong, saat sudah berada dihadapan lelaki manis itu, Jaehyun kembali merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

..

Taeyong terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakangnya, memastikan apakah ia dikejar atau tidak. Setelah merasa bahwa dirinya aman, ia segera memelankan langkahnya sebelum berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipis dan wajahnya, tubuhnya membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya, air matanya mulai berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata indahnya. Tak lama suara isakkan pun terdengar.

"aku ingin pulang.. hiks."

Ia terus menangis, disatu sisi ia meangis karena senang bisa kabur dari sang werewolf. Tapi disisi lain ia juga bingung kemana lagi dirinya setelah ini? Tidak mungkin kan ia bisa langsung menemukan keadaan teman temannya? Hutan ini sangat luas, belum lagi jika nanti dirinya bertemu binantang buas lainnya. Ia lemas, sungguh yang diinginkannya saat ini ialah bertemu dengan teman-temannya, berharap saat ini mereka sedang mencari dirinya dan menemukanya sekarang seperti di drama-drama yang ia tonton. Tapi ini bukan drama! Ini adalah kehidupan nyata yang sangat pahit yang sedang menimpa hidupnya.

Taeyong menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tanah. Ia tidak kuat lagi, kakinya sudah mati rasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara itu lagi.

 _SRAK_

Ya Tuhan, Taeyong benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kemudian matanya membulat melihat seekor serigala besar berbulu abu-abu. Ia beringsut mundur saat dirasanya serigala itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

 _GGRRR_

Serigala itu menggeram, dan dirinya tau bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah kabur dari Jaehyun padahal jelas-jelas werewolf itu sangat baik kepadanya, meskipun ia belum bisa memepercayainya sepenuhnya. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini Taeyong hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Jaehyun datang untuk menyelamatkannya walaupun ia harus kembali disekap oleh werewolf itu. setidaknya Taeyong bisa aman berada disana.

Serigala itu bukanlah Jaehyun. Ia sangat ingat warna dan besar tubuh Jaehyun. Serigala dihadapannya ini ukurannya lebih kecil daripada tubuh serigala Jaehyun. Ia terus menyeret tubuhnya mundur, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia menutup matanya, dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada ayah ibu dan kakak perempuannya, juga kepada teman-temannya. Dan tak lupa ia juga meminta maaf pada Jaehyun, ia sungguh menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan lelaki itu. Saat ini ia sudah diambang kematiannya, serigala itu sudah berada tepat didepannya, siap mengoyak dan memakan tubuhnya.

...'selamat tinggal.'

 _BRUKK_

Taeyong segera membuka kedua matanya. Itu dia, serigala Jaehyun berada disana! Doanya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Berkali-kali ia mengucap syukir kepada Tuhan karena sudah mau mengabulkan doanya. Tetapi tak lama ia melihat pertarungan sengit itu, ia melihat bagaimana serigala Jaehyun menyerang musuhnya dengan ganas. Taeyong _shock_ berat. Untuk menonton film bergenre _thriller_ saja dirinya tidak berani. Dan saat ini dihadapannya adalah adegan yang amat sangat ditakuti olehnya. Tubuhnya semakin melemas. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi karena semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Pandangannya menjadi kosong, pikiranya pun masih _blank._ Tak lama kesadarannya kembali saat dirasanya ada sebuah tangan hangat yang menyentuh permukaan wajahnya,

"Taeyong?" suara berat itu mengalun di telinganya, membuat pandangan Taeyong beralih kepada sosok lelaki dihadapannya ini. Matanya perlahan menghitam, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia sempat menggumamkan satu nama yang terus terngiang dipikirannya.

"Jae-hyun."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haaai, gimana chap 3 ini? Masih ada yg bingungkah? Kalo iya kalian bisa tanya oke?dan buat rated nanti bakal aku pindah ke M, but not now ya guise wkwkwk.

Mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu biar kalian gakk bingung,

A: nanti jae yg ikut ke kota or tae yg stay di hutan?

Q: itu masih menjadi rahasia wkwk, tetep ikutin terus ff abal ini ya!

A: ty bakal berubah jadi serigala? Ff ini mpreg or not?

Q: ini juga gabisa aku spoiler hehe, pokoknya tetep tungguin kelanjutan ff ini ya! Mpreg? Yess bcs i really love mpreg muehehe.

A: manusia bisa berubah jadi werewolf kah?

Q: hehehehehe gak mau spoiler yg ini jugak:') btw terimakasih banyak udah suka sama ff abal ini:')

And big thanks to:

 **Jaeyong Princess 2, nomunini, Chao Guang Ru, Jaeyong Sweety, cottoncandgii, gitakanya, nunim, sffnnaaa07, yuta ikemen, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Jilly Choi, LDHLTY151, Guest, maxchiatto.**

Thanks to yg udah fav dan follow ff abal-abal ini, for last review please? Butuh sekali masukkan dari kaliannn! See y'all on next chap!


	4. Chapter 4: Taeyong, Who Are U?

_**Note: baca chap sebelumnya ya dikarenakan udpate-an chap ini jaraknya amat sangat mepet dengan chap sebelumnya.**_

 _._

 _Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, membiasakan cahanya mulai memasuki retinanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sampai penglihatannya terlihat dengan sempurna. Dan hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah dada bidang milik seorang lelaki—tunggu, dada bidang?_

" _Aku.. dimana?"_

" _Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan boleh kemanapun sendirian, Taeyong."_

 _Entahlah, Taeyong tidak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya merasa nyaman berada didalam pelukan Jaehyun, si manusia serigala alias werewolf. Harusnya ia menjauh jika ingin hidupnya aman dan tenang, tapi karena insiden yang baru saja ia alami dirinya jadi merasa aman dan merasa terlindungi oleh sang werewolf._

" _Jaehyun, apa kau akan menyakitiku?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Apa kau berjanji akan melindungiku?"_

" _Tentu."_

" _Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti keluargaku memisahkanmu dariku?"_

 _Jaehyun terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia menatap ke dalam mata Taeyong lalu tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum tulus, melainkan.. tersenyum licik._

" _Maka, aku akan membunuh keluargamu."_

.

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dedaunan musim semi nampak berguguran memenuhi jalanan. Angin musim semi pun berhembus cukup kencang, namun hal itu tak membuat seorang lelaki kedinginan. Bahkan lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya, tanpa menggunakan pakaian atasnya. Tentu saja lelaki itu tidak akan pernah merasakan kedinginan, justru dengan tubuhnya itu dia bisa menghangatkan seseorang didalam pelukannya. Beruntunglah untuk seorang Lee Taeyong yang bisa merasakan hangat didalam pelukan sosok lelaki itu.

"Jae-hyung."

Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara. Itu Jeno, saat ini adiknya itu tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu sambil mengisyaratkan agar Jaehyun bergegas mengikutinya. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada sosok manis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, lebih tepatnya belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

"Ada apa, Jen?" tanya Jaehyun saat dirinya sampai didepan dengan Jeno yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

"Duduklah dulu hyung, ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Jaehyun menurut, lalu ia duduk tepat dihadapan adiknya itu, "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tau apakah ini sebuah kebetulan ataukah sebuah musibah, tapi serigala yang barusan kau bunuh adalah pemimpin dari pack MoonStone. Kau tau kan siapa mereka?"

"Apa? Tapi, untuk apa dia jauh-jauh pergi ke hutan ini? Maksudku, jarak dari wilayah mereka kesini harus menyebrangi gunung. Terlebih lagi dia hanya sendiri, tidak membawa pasukannya."

Jeno terdiam, ia tengah berpikir apakah dengan memberi tau kakaknya ini akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika emosi kakaknya tidak bisa dikontrol? Kalau hal itu bisa terjadi bisa-bisa pack mereka dengan pack MoonStone akan perang besar dan itu bukanlah hal bagus.

"Jeno? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ah ya maafkan aku hyung. Mmm tapi kurasa pemimpin MoonStone memiliki suatu rencana dengan Taeyong hyung? Jika tidak mana mungkin dia mau repot-repot kesini seorang diri?"

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa menit. Mereka, lebih tepatnya Jaehyun sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Untuk apa pemimpin MoonStone, pack dari musuhnya datang kesini seorang diri? Terlebih kenapa Taeyong? Apakah sejak awal dia memang mengincar _mate_ nya itu? atau dia hanya kebetulan bertemu Taeyong?

Jeno memperhatikan raut kakaknya yang tengah berpikir. Ia menghela napasnya, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jisung, salah satu teman dari packnya.

" _Aku ingin memberitaumu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tolong sampaikan ini ke Jaehyun hyung karena ini sangat penting untuknya. Jongin hyung sengaja datang ke wilayah kalian karena dia memang mengincar Taeyong hyung. Kau tau? Ternyata Taeyong hyung adalah seorang pure blood. Untungnya Jongin hyung tidak jadi mendapatkan Taeyong hyung. Karena kalau sampai iya, maka habislah pack kita dan pack-pack lainnya._

 _Jeno tercengang mendengar ucapan Jisung. Dirinya memang meminta anak itu mencari info tentang pemimpin MoonStone, Jongin karena kekasihnya Chenle berada di pack itu dan ia meminta untuk bertemu disuatu tempat. Dan informasi ini benar-benar membuatnya shock! Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki manis yang ditemukan oleh kakaknya itu adalah seorang pure blood? Terlebih kakaknya sudah bisa merasakan jika lelaki itu adalah matenya! Jeno merinding, ia berpikir jika kakaknya adalah orang yang paling beruntung sekaligus orang yang akan menerima beban yang sangat berat._

 _Pure blood dalam kaum werewolf adalah hal yang langka, jika adapun biasanya seorang pure blood adalah Luna, alias werewolf wanita. Jika seorang alpha mating dengan pure blood, maka mereka akan menghasilkan anak yang sempurna! Seorang werewolf yang memiliki kekuatan abadi dan tidak akan mati jika hanya tercabik atau tertusuk. Tubuhnya dengan otomatis dapat menyembuhkan luka-lukanya sendiri, kecuali jika terkena peluru atau pisau perak. Tapi mendapatkan seorang pure blood bukanlah hal mudah, dalam pack mereka hanya ada satu alpha yang mendapatkan mate seorang pure blood. Itupun sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya._

" _Kau yakin? Kau sudah memastikannya?"_

 _Jisung mengangguk, "ya aku sangat yakin. Kau tau Chenle adalah salah satu kepercayaan MoonStone. Saat mereka mencium kehadiran Taeyong hyung, Jongin hyung langsung membicarakan semua rencanya kepada semua packnya. Dia memang sengaja datang sendiri karena dia pun tidak tau jika Taeyong hyung adalah mate Jaehyun hyung. Ahh ya, siap-siap jika MoonStone menyerang kalian berempat. Kau tau kematian Jongin hyung membuat MoonStone marah besar. Jika kalian butuh bantuan beritau aku, maka aku akan segera melesat ke tempat kalian dengan membawa semua pasukan di pack kita."_

 _Jeno menghela napasnya. Bagaimana jika Jaehyun tau semua ini? Jeno tidak bisa membayangkannya jika Jaehyun lepas kendali dan nekat mendatangi pack MoonStone seorang diri. Jeno sangat paham, betapa sangat gilanya jika kakaknya itu sedang tersulut emosi._

" _baiklah Jisung, terimaksih. Dan pastikan informasi ini tidak bocor terlebih dahulu sebelum Jaehyun hyung sendiri yang memberitau tentang Taeyong hyung kepada orangtua kami."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Jisung segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jeno seorang diri. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening memikirkan semua ini. Ia berpikir untuk tidak memberitaukan sekarang, mungkin nanti jika ada waktu yang tepat._

..

Hangat, dalam tidurnya lelaki bersurai _pink_ itu tersenyum dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sesuatu yang hangat. Apalagi aroma ini membuat dirinya semakin nyaman didalam tidurnya. Rasanya ia tidak mau membuka matanya, namun tenggorokannya terasa kering dan ia membutuhkan air saat ini juga.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, membiasakan cahanya mulai memasuki retinanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sampai penglihatannya terlihat dengan sempurna. Dan hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah dada bidang milik seorang lelaki—tunggu, dada bidang?

Ia mengingat ingat kejadian semalam, dengan _slow motion_ ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian itu terulang. Membuat dirinya sedikit mual dan memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya namun ia tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya dikarenakan ada sepasang lengan yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Saat mendongakkan kepalanya, bibir Jaehyun saat ini berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Aku.. dimana?"

"Dirumahku tentu saja. Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia sangat malu karena sudah ketauan kabur dari serigala itu. mau taruh dimana muka imutnya ini? Bagaimana jika Jaehyun marah padanya? Eh tapikan, apa peduli Taeyong jika Jaehyun marah atau tidak? Itukan bukan urusannya.

Ketika sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, suara Jaehyun membuat kesadarannya kembali, "mulai sekarang kau tidak akan boleh kemanapun sendirian, Taeyong."

Sifat _overprotective_ sang werewolf pun muncul. Taeyong tidak berani menatap kedua mata Jaehyun, ia bingung, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Yang saat ini ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Jaehyun.

Entahlah, Taeyong tidak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya merasa nyaman berada didalam pelukan Jaehyun, si manusia serigala alias werewolf. Harusnya ia menjauh jika ingin hidupnya aman dan tenang, tapi karena insiden yang baru saja ia alami dirinya jadi merasa aman dan merasa terlindungi oleh sang werewolf.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Taeyong mulai membuka suaranya,

"Jaehyun, apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau berjanji akan melindungiku?"

"Tentu."

Taeyong terdiam, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. Saat ini dia sedang mengelus dengan lembut surai _pink_ lelaki manis yang masih setia berada didalam dekapannya itu.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti keluargaku memisahkanmu dariku?"

Suara Taeyong terdengar lirih diakhir kalimat. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dipikirannya. Ia paham, sangat paham jika Jaehyun tidak akan melepaskannya, sekalipun itu kepada keluarganya. Maka dari itu ia ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan Jaehyun jika keluarganya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini?

Jaehyun terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia menatap ke dalam mata Taeyong lalu tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum tulus, melainkan.. tersenyum licik.

"Maka, aku akan membunuh keluargamu."

Kedua bola mata Taeyong membulat sempurna, dengan refleks ia melepaskan pelukanya dan mendorong kasar tubuh Jaehyun. "kau tidak akan bisa! Lebih baik aku yang mati jika kau ingin membunuh keluargaku!"

Taeyong marah, amat sangat marah. Baginya, keluarganya adalah prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Tidak peduli dengan apapun itu, lebih baik jika ia yang mati demi menyelamatkan keluarganya daripada keluarganya yang harus berkorban untuknya.

Melihat itu, senyum Jaehyun berubah menjadi senyuman tulus. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil terus menatap kearah Taeyong yang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena emosi.

"Hey tenang, itu adalah opsi terakhir jika keluargamu tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Tetap saja—"

"Dengar, Taeyong. Nanti, saat aku bertemu dengan keluargamu aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang siapa diriku, tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Semuanya, Taeyong. Aku akan jujur kepada keluargamu dan meminta restu secara baik-baik." Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong dan mengelusnya perlahan, "kau tau kan jika dirimu amat sangat berharga untukku?"

Taeyong menggeleng tidak percaya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasa takut itu mucul kembali, dirinya berpikiran untuk kabur lagi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan sia-sia jika Jaehyun bisa dengan mudah menemukannya.

"Aku mohon jangan sentuh keluargaku."

"Tidak akan, selama kau mau menurut dan mematuhiku, sayang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong, ia melumatnya dengan lembut dan menyesapnya. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir merah yang sedang diciumnya ini. Saat dirasa Taeyong sudah menikmati ciumannya, dengan berani ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut mungil Taeyong. Lidah Jaehyun mulai mengabsen isi mulut Taeyong. Saliva mereka sudah bercampur dan sebagian saliva itu turun membasahi dagu Taeyong. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai Jaehyun merasa Taeyong memukul dadanya tanda bahwa lelaki manis itu mulai kehabisan napasnya. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tak lupa mengusap sekitaran dagu Taeyong, membersihkan bekas saliva mereka. Bisa dilihat wajah Taeyong memerah dengan napas yang tersengal dan Jaehyun sangat menyukai pemandangan yang berada didepan matanya saat ini.

"Kau milikku.. selamanya."

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Ini sudah 3 hari sejak Taeyong hilang. Sekarang ini mereka berlima sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Doyoung tidak mengeluarkan suara sekalipun. Ia sangat terpukul karena dalam 3 hari Taeyong tidak ketemu, sahabatnya itu hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Dan mau tidak mau mereka harus melapor kepada keluarga Taeyong dan melaporkan hilangnya Taeyong kepada pihak yang berwajib. Mereka sudah siap jika mendapatkan makian atau bahkan dituduh sebagai pemicu hilangnya Taeyong. Mereka tidak peduli, yang terpenting Taeyong harus ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup dan selamat.

Setelah memakan waktu 6 jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kediaman Taeyong. Perasaan gugup, cemas, sedih dan sebagainya mulai bermunculan di dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Johnny mulai menekan bel yang berada didepan pagar rumah itu. setelah dipersilahkan masuk, ibu Taeyong menyambut mereka dengan senyuman yang lebar, tidak menyadari raut kusut dari lima pemuda dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kalian semua pulang, ayo silahkan masuk! Taeyong—" Ibu Taeyong menghentikan ucapannya saat dirasa ia tidak menemukan sosok anaknya. Kepalanya celingukkan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan sang anak.

"Dimana Taeyongku? Dan ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, padahal tadi saat diperjalanan mereka sudah merangkai kata-kata dengan baik, tapi sekarang? Rasanya seperti akan dihukum mati detik ini juga!

"Mmm begini, bi. Taeyong.. maafkan kami sebelumnya bi karena tidak bisa menjaga Taeyong dengan benar." Ten memberanikan diri angkat bicara. Yang lain menundukkan kepalanya sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka berkali kali dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

Ibu Taeyong memundurkan langkahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "tidak. Tidak mungkin anakku—"

"Maafkan kami, bi. Kami akan bertanggung jawab! Kami akan mencari Taeyong dan menjamin jika Taeyong saat ini baik-baik saja. Kami mohon beri kami kesempatan untuk menebus dosa kami, bibi." Setelah Yuta mengatakan itu, tanpa diduga ibu Taeyong langsung jatuh pingsan. Semuanya panik. Maid dan para pekerja dirumah Taeyong berdatangan dan sibuk kesana kesini. Dengan sigap Yuta Johnny dan Taeil menggendong tubuh ibu Taeyong dan membawanya ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh supir pribadi keluarga mereka dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ayah dan kakak Taeyong sudah dihubungi oleh para maid dan mereka berlima segera menyusul ibu Taeyong kerumah sakit.

..

Mereka semua tengah berada diruang tunggu, dengan ayah dan kakak Taeyong juga. Saat mendengar ceritanya, ayah Taeyong amat sangat marah. Lelaki paruh baya itu berteriak dan terus memaki mereka berlima. Tapi mereka semua berpikir bahwa mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, malah harusnya mereka mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah daripada hanya sekedar dimaki. Kakak Taeyong, Taeyeon tidak berhenti menangis. Gadis itu tidak memaki mereka berlima, tapi suara tangisan pilunya cukup membuat mereka semua miris.

Ibu Taeyong sudah sadar, ayah Taeyong sudah menyuruh anak buahnya bergegas mencari anaknya dan tidak lupa ia juga melaporkannya kepada polisi. Dan detik itu juga semua orang langsung meluncur ke hutan untuk menemukan Taeyong.

Keluarga Taeyong tidak marah dan tidak menuntut apapun. Hanya saja auranya menjadi kaku dan tidak mengenakkan. Keluarga Taeyong itu terlalu baik, pantas saja jika hidup Taeyong sangat makmur dan tidak heran dengan sifat manja anak itu.

"Kalian berlima pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"Tidak paman, izinkan kami kembali ke hutan dan ikut mencari Taeyong."

Ayah Taeyong menggeleng tidak setuju, "sudah banyak anak buahku dan polisi yang mencari anakku. Kalian tidak perlu kembali kesana, agar sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi kembali."

Butuh beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk berdebat kecil. Akhirnya mereka berlima mengalah dan dengan terpaksa kembali ke rumah masing-masing sambil berdoa dan berharap jika sahabat mereka akan segera kembali dan baik-baik saja didalam hutan sana.

Ya, Taeyong memang dalam keadaan baik. Sangat baik malah, karena Jaehyun dengan telaten mengurusnya. Werewolf itu sangat perhatian dan tulus kepada Taeyong, padahal sifat lelaki manis itu masihlah amat kaku terhadapnya. Tanpa mengetahui jika Taeyong menjadi incaran para alpha dari berbagai pack, mereka semua berebut untuk mendapatkan Taeyong demi menghasilkan keturunan yang sempurna untuk pack mereka. Dan seharusnya, Jaehyun sudah mengetahui hal penting ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar Jaehyun tau dan cepat-cepat menjadikan Taeyong _mate_ nya? Miliknya seutuhnya?

.

.

.

TBC

Nga tau lagi mau bikin ending scene kea gimana, jadinya aneh dan terkesan maksa kek begitu huhuhu ( btw aku fast apdet sekali yah karena ff ini baru aja kemaren aku apdet wkwk. Dan cerita ini murni karangan, jadi kalo ada yg gak sesuai fact jgn diprotes tolong karena diriku jg masih mempelajari hal2 yg berbau werewolf x human. Satu2nya yg emg berdasarkan fakta itu hanya werewolf memang bisa mating with human and they can have a childern dan nanti anak mereka jd 50/50 pd saat kecil anak itu akan jd manusia biasa, dan pd saat umur mereka udh dewasa mereka bakal berubah menjadi werewolf. Thats all yg aku ketahui wkwk selebihnya hanyalah karangan semata.

Bdw any buzway, maafkan kesalahan a/n di chap sebelumnya. Aku kebalik menuliskan ask and question nya pokoknya yg diatas itu harusnya question, dan yg bawah itu asknya. Maaf ya kmrn lg ga fokus karna ngetiknya sambil ngobrol huft jdnya malah amburadul deh.

Last, buat yg review di chap 3 dan 4 bakal aku gabung nanti di chap depan ya. See ya on next chap!

Review please?^^v


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

_Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya yang berpakaian serba putih dan sedang berdiri disebuah lorong yang serba putih juga. Tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka di ujung lorong tersebut. Perlahan lelaki manis itu melangkah mengikuti arah cahaya itu, saat semakin dekat ia menyipitkan matanya karena silaunya cahaya yang masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Lalu ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat dirasa cahaya tersebut sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan pemandangan padang rumput yang tersaji didepan matanya._

 _Ia melihat sekelilingnya, lalu bola matanya membesar saat netranya menangkap sesosok yang amat dikenalnya, yang amat dirindukannya._

" _Ibuuuu!"_

 _Suara teriakkan itu membuatnya menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang meanggilnya, "Taeyong."_

" _Ibu! Aku sangat merindukanmu." Taeyong mulai menangis saat dirinya berada dipelukkan sang ibu. Ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini tangan ibunya sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut._

" _Dimana ayah dan Taeyeon nuna?"_

" _Taeyong berjanjilah kepada ibu."_

" _Ibu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"_

" _Sayang, anakku, dengarlah," sang ibu menangkup pipi anaknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan menjaga dirimu apapun itu kondisinya."_

" _Apa maksud—"_

" _Sudah waktunya ibu pergi. Tepatilah janjimu. Ibu, ayah dan Taeyeon selalu menyayangimu."_

" _TIDAK IBU?! IBUUU!"_

.

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka masih dalam pencarian di hutan. Tidak ada waktu istirahat bagi mereka semua karena ini sudah memasuki hari ke 15 saat dimana seseorang menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum bisa ditemukan. Membuat seorang lelaki paruh baya frustasi akan keadaannya saat ini.

Mereka terus mencari, mengabaikan dinginnya angin malam, mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian saat mereka masih menyusuri hutan, salah seorang berteriak heboh membuat semuanya termasuk lelaki paruh baya itu panik sekaligus penasaran ada hal apa yang terjadi.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berlari dari kejauhan dan semakin mendekati kearah mereka yang sedang menantinya. Dengan napas yang tersengal lelaki itu sampai dihadapan mereka semua.

"Ada apa?"

"Hahh hahh.. anu, Tuan." Semuanya terdiam menunggu jawaban dari orang itu, setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya kembali, ia segera melanjutkannya, "saya... saya menemukan sebuah rumah disana!"

Semua orang disana tercengang. Sebuah rumah ditengah hutan belantara seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau yakin itu sebuah rumah?"

Yang ditanya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "saya amat sangat yakin, Tuan. Dan saya bisa pastikan jika rumah tersebut berpenghuni karena saya meliat adanya cahaya lampu dari dalam sana."

Setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut mereka semua langsung bergegas ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh lelaki tadi.

..

Jaehyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat lelaki manis miliknya itu jatuh tertidur. Rencananya malam ini dirinya, Jeno dan Mark akan ke hutan untuk berlatih seperti biasa. Namun ketika hendak keluar dari rumahnya, Jaehyun mencium aroma yang dikenalnya. Ia mengendus untuk memastikan apakah penciumannya benar atau salah dan ternyata Jeno dan Mark yang berada dibelakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hal ini membuat Jaehyun menggeram marah. Manusia manapun tidak boleh mengetahui tempat mereka berada! Pengecualian jika itu untuk Taeyong.

"Hyung, aku mencium aroma... manusia?" Ujar Mark sedikit tidak yakin diakhir kalimatnya. Iya, karena selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka karena tempatnya yang sangat terpelosok.

"Ikuti aku, Jeno Mark. Kalian tau kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan." Ucap Jaehyun dengan suara beratnya, ditambah dengan sedikit geraman. Bola matanya yang cokelat seketika berubah menjadi warna merah terang. Dengan cepat mereka segera keluar dari rumah sebelum para manusia itu menemukan tempat mereka.

Tapi terlambat! Manusia-manusia itu sudah mengepungi rumah Jaehyun sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Jaehyun marah! Jika sudah seperti ini mau tidak mau ia harus membunuh semuanya.

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

Jaehyun menyeringai, berani sekali mereka. Pikirnya. Dirinya tetap terdiam, menatap kearah manusia-manusia yang mengusik hidupnya.

"Hei, angkat tanganmu bodoh! Atau kami akan menembak kalian."

 _GGRRR_

Terdengar suara geraman membuat manusia yang menodongkan pistolnya tadi panik, kepalanya dia tolehkan ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sumber suara. Lalu disusul oleh suara-suara geraman lainnya.

"Suara apa itu?" ucap satu-satunya pria paruh baya yang ada disana, mereka mulai terlihat ketakutan. Lalu dengan cepat Jaehyun berlari kearah mereka dan dalam sekejap ia berubah menjadi seekor serigala.

 _BRUK_

Tubuh besar serigala itu langsung menubruk lelaki tadi, menindihnya dan mulai menggigit leher itu dengan sadis. Seketika manusia-manusia disana kaget dan menembaki Jaehyun. Jeno dan Mark yang melihat itupun tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga segera mengubah wujud mereka menjadi seekor serigala. Peperangan tidak dapat dihindari. Manusia-manusia itu dengan amatir menembaki ketiga serigala itu tanpa ampun. Jumlah mereka kalah telak, 3 banding puluhan. Tapi Jaehyun dan adik-adiknya tentu tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

Ketiga serigala itu dengan gesit mencakar, menggigit dan tak segan-segan mengoyak perut manusia-manusia itu hingga mereka semua terkapar mengenaskan. Darah mengotori tubuh mereka bertiga. Para manusia itu tewas dalam sekejap. Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Ck merepotkan." Gumam Jaehyun. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dan banyaknya lubang akibat peluru, perlahan luka itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Jeno Mark kalian bereskan ini." Perintah sang alpha ketika melihat Jeno dan Mark juga sudah kembali ke wujud manusia. saat Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, ia mengernyit. Masih ada aroma manusia. ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang, jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Werewolf itu berlari menghampiri seseorang tadi. Saat menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun, manusia itu segera berlari menjauhinya. Tapi dengan mudah Jaehyun menyusulnya, walau dalam wujud manusiapun kemampuan berlarinya sama dengan kemampuan berlari dalam wujud serigalanya. Ia menarik kerah baju manusia lalu menariknya kasar hingga dia terjatuh. Jaehyun mengembangkan seringainya saat dilihat tubuh manusia itu bergetar ketakutan karena dirinya.

"S-siapa kau s-seberanya?" dengan terbata-bata, pria paruh baya itu bertanya kepada Jaehyun. Yang ditanya hanya berjongkok tepat dikepala pria paruh baya itu dengan mata yang berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang manusia masuk dan mengetahui wilayahku begitu saja." Jawab Jaehyun tidak nyambung. Tanganya ia letakkan di leher pria paruh baya itu."

"T-tolong ampuni aku.. aku harus menemukan a-anak—"

 _KREK_

Belum sempat ia meneruskan ucapannya, Jaehyun sudah terlebih dahulu mematahkan leher pria paruh baya itu. ia menatap sekilas wajah manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, rasanya familiar. Tapi Jaehyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Segera ia bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas menuju sungai untuk membersihkan diri sebelum Taeyong tau kekacauan yang ia perbuat, atau mungkin lelaki manis itu sudah tau? Mengingat ributnya suara tembakkan tadi tak menutup kemungkinan jika Taeyong mendengarnya. Ia harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat jika tiba-tiba miliknya itu bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Taeyong terbangun dari bangunnya ketika mendengar suara tembakkan. Dirinya terduduk diranjang milik sang werewolf sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimutnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia takut tentu saja, dan dimana Jaehyun? Dimana yang lainnya? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?

Ketika ia hendak turun dari kasur, pintunya terbuka menampilkan sosok manis berambut merah dengan senyuman hangat. Taeyong tau siapa dia, dia salah satu anggota dari pack Jaehyun sekaligus kekasih dari Mark.

"Hei, boleh aku masuk?"

Taeyong mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk, "tentu."

Setelah dipersilahkan, Haechan segera masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan berdiri disamping ranjangnya dengan wajah yang sedikit malu.

"Duduklah, hmm—"

"Haechan. Aku Lee Haechan." Taeyong mengangguk dan menepuk tepi ranjangnya mengisyaratkan agar lelaki manis itu mengikuti perintahnya.

"Aku Taeyong. Dan kau bisa memanggilku hyung jika kau mau."

Mereka memang baru pertama kali ini bertemu. Taeyong sedikit tau tentang Haechan karena Jaehyun pernah menceritakannya sesekali. Jaehyun bilang Haechan sedang dalam proses penyembuhan karena sempat terkena peluru perak di kaki kanannya.

Haechan pun sudah mengetahui keberadaan mate dari pemimpinnya itu sejak awal lelaki manis itu dibawa oleh Jaehyun. Ia ingin segera bertemu namun kondisi kakinya tidak memungkinkan pada saat itu jadilah ia hanya berada dikamarnya menunggu kakinya pulih.

"Kupikir kakimu belum sembuh?" tanya Taeyong saat Haechan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disampingnya. Ia menatap kearah lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan pandangan yang lucu.

"Mmm, kupikir kakiku sudah bisa berfungsi kembali." Haechan memberikan cengirannya. "Hyung tidak tidur?"

"Aku tertidur sebenarnya. Tapi suara tembakkan itu membangunkanku." Taeyong menghela napasnya, "kira-kira apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah.." Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "akupun tidak tau apa yang terjadi disana. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal besar." Bohong. Tentu saja lelaki yang lebih muda itu berbohong. Sebelumnya Mark sudah memberitau jika ia ingin bertemu Taeyong jangan membahas hal-hal yang tak lazim bagi manusia. haechan tau apa yang terjadi, ia sempat mengintip dibalik pintu tadi. Tapi ia tidak akan memberitaukan Taeyong yang akan membuat lelaki milik pemiminnya itu lari ketakutan. Taeyong tidak boleh tau seganas apa makhluk seperti mereka, setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, "ya ku harap begitu. Ku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu."

Haechan mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka terlibat dalam perbinangan kecil, sebelum pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki berdada bidang dengan tubuh yang agak basah.

"Haechan, bisa kau tinggalkan kami?" Haechan mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia pamit kepada Taeyong dan langsung pergi dari kamar mereka. Setelah Haechan keluar dan menutup pintu, tinggalah hanya Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap lekat kearah werewolf itu, dilihatnya Jaehyun yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya sambil tersenyum tampan, menampilkan kedua dimplenya yang membuatnya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih tampan. Taeyong sedikit tersipu, apalagi saat ini lelaki itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau terbangun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil, dengan ragu iya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Jaehyun? Tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku mendengar suara tembakkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan, oke?"

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, "tapi... kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jaehyun mengembangkan senyumnya, manis sekali Taeyongnya ini. Padahal kemarin-kemarin sifatnya masih galak-galak tapi mau. Tapi sekarang? Seperti anak kucing! Jaehyun ingin memakannya saja jika seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa liat sendiri kan? Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Sekarang sudah terlalu larut."

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk tapi masih ingin menunggu Jaehyun. Akhirnya Taeyong kembali berbaring dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia masih setia menatap Jaehyun yang berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa lagi? Tidurlah."

"Nggg.. peluk aku?" Taeyong mencicit, suaranya sangat kecil tapi pendengaran werewolf yang tajam bisa menangkapnya. Dengan segera Jaehyun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Taeyong dan memeluknya erat. Taeyong langsung menaruh kepalanya dengan nyaman didada bidang itu. entah kenapa ia merasa lebih hangat jika itu berada dipelukkan Jaehyun dibandingkan selimut. Dan Taeyong menyukainya. Ia menyukai saat mendengar degup jantung Jaehyun, ia menyukai rasa hangat yang dihantarkan oleh tubuh Jaehyun. Ia menyukai jika Jaehyun memeluknya ketika ia tidur dan saat ia bangun tidur. Sepertinya tanpa Taeyong sadari ia mulai ketergantungan dengan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Running 2 U

"Jae-hyung."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ia mendapati Jeno, Mark dan Haechan berdiri didepan kamarnya. Sepertinya ketiga anak itu sengaja menunggunya dan Jaehyun tau pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Jadi tanpa basa-basi ia segera bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang harus aku- maksudku aku bicarakan."

Jaehyun mengangguk, berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu diikuti yang lainnya. Sesampainya di luar, mereka berempat berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Jaehyun melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya. Menatap Jeno, Mark dan Haechan secara bergantian.

"Katakanlah."

"Ada dua hal, yang pertama aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian semua. Apa menurut kalian para manusia itu adalah werewolf _hunter_?" Mark memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

Ketiganya mengangkat bahunya tidak tau. Jika dibilang werewolf _hunter_ , mungkin bukan. Karena mereka tidak menggunakan peluru perak. Lagipula tadi manusia itu juga terlalu amatir untuk menjadi werewolf _hunter_. Lalu siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa menemukan tempat mereka?

"Atau mungkin mereka mencari Taeyong hyung?"

Jeno menjentikkan jarinya mendengar ucapan Haechan, "itu kemungkinan terbesarnya. Tapi bisa juga mereka hanyalah sekelompok manusia yang sedang berjalan-jalan dihutan?"

"Jangan konyol." Jaehyun mendengus kasar, "tempat ini sangat jauh. Mustahil bagi mereka menemukan tempat ini."

"Kecuali kalau mereka terus berjalan sampai berhari-hari atau berminggu-minggu lamanya." Mereka semua terdiam mendengar asumsi Haechan. Memang benar yang dikatakan kekasih Mark itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan tempat mereka akan ditemukan oleh manusia atau oleh serigala dari pack lain, namun memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Jaehyun termenung, ia jadi teringat ucapan pria paruh baya tadi. Pria tua itu sempat menyebut kata-kata menemukan anak. Apa itu artinya... mereka mencari Taeyong? ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis kenyataan yang ada.

"Lalu apa hal yang kedua?" sang alpha mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat mereka bertiga gelisah, Jaehyun yang melihat itu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ck ayolah, jangan membuang waktuku."

"Hmm begini..." Jeno mulai menceritakan perihal Taeyong yang seorang _pure blood_. Ia menceritakan semuanya tanpa terlewat satupun, mulai dari kedatangan pemimpin pack MoonStone dan maksud terselubungnya datang ke hutan ini sampai informasi dari Jisung. Membuat ketiga orang disana menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya. Terlebih Jaehyun saat ini sudah mengepalkan kedua tanganya tanda ia sedang emosi saat ini. Tak ada yang berani bersuara, Jeno pun setelah selesai bicara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sebelum MoonStone berhasil mengambil Taeyong dariku, aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka."

..

Setelah perbincangan singkat tadi, Jaehyun kembali lagi kekamarnya. Berjalan menghampiri _mate_ nya yang masih setia tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya tepat disamping lelaki manis itu, lalu memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat. Tidak, Taeyongnya tidak akan jatuh ke tangan MoonStone maupun pack lainnya.

' _kalau begitu segeralah jadikan dia sebagai milikmu, milik kita!'_

Jaehyun menggeleng, berusaha mengontrol jiwa werewolfnya. Ia secepatnya akan menandai Taeyong, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat _mate_ nya sedang tertidur.

Werewolfnya menggeram, berusaha mengambil alih akal sehat Jaehyun. Dirnya mengerti, hasrat ingin memiliki dari jiwa werewolfnya lebih besar, tapi Jaehyun tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Taeyong.

Saat sedang berperang melawan jiwa werewolfnya, Jaehyun merasakan sosok yang berada didalam pelukannya itu bergerak dan ia bisa mendengar suara gumaman keluar dari bibir mungil itu. ia menangkup pipi Taeyong dan mengusap peluh yang mulai bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya.

"Taeyong? Hei?"

Lelaki manis itu terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Membuat Jaehyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Diguncangnya perlahan tubuh kecil itu namun tidak berefek apapun.

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya yang berpakaian serba putih dan sedang berdiri disebuah lorong yang serba putih juga. Tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah pintu yang terbuka di ujung lorong tersebut. Perlahan lelaki manis itu melangkah mengikuti arah cahaya itu, saat semakin dekat ia menyipitkan matanya karena silaunya cahaya yang masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Lalu ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat dirasa cahaya tersebut sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan pemandangan padang rumput yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, lalu bola matanya membesar saat netranya menangkap sesosok yang amat dikenalnya, yang amat dirindukannya.

"Ibuuuu!"

Taeyong berteriak, itu ibunya! Ibunya sangat cantik dengan mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih.

Suara teriakkan itu membuatnya menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang meanggilnya, "Taeyong."

Ia berlari kearah ibunya, saat sampai dihadapan ibunya segera ia menubruk dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat.

"Ibu! Aku sangat merindukanmu." Taeyong mulai menangis saat dirinya berada dipelukkan sang ibu. Ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini tangan ibunya sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Dimana ayah dan Taeyeon nuna?" Taeyong melonggarkan pelukkannya, baru menyadari jika disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ibunya tidak menjawab, namun pandangannya sangat aneh menurut Taeyong, seperti pandangan...sendu?

"Taeyong berjanjilah kepada ibu."

"Ibu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sayang, anakku, dengarlah," sang ibu menangkup pipi anaknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan menjaga dirimu apapun itu kondisinya."

Taeyong tidak mengerti! Kenapa ibunya bicara seperti itu? dan lagi dimana ayah dan kakaknya? Kenapa ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya?

"Apa maksud—"

"Sudah waktunya ibu pergi. Tepatilah janjimu. Ibu, ayah dan Taeyeon selalu menyayangimu."

Ia semakin tidak mengerti, kemudian ia melihat bagaimana cahaya itu muncul dan perlahan menghilangkan ibunya dari penglihatan Taeyong. Tidak tidak, apa-apaan itu?! kenapa ibunya hilang ditelan cahaya?! Taeyong panik, ia mencoba menggapai tubuh ibunya yang perlahan menghilang namun nihil. Rasanya seperti menggapai angin. Kosong. Air matanya jatuh mengalir begitu deras, dengan pilu ia terus berteriak memanggil sang ibu.

"TIDAK IBU?! IBUUU!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, ia merasakan tepukan dipipinya. Membawanya kembali kealam sadar. Taeyong membuka matanya dengan cepat, napasnya terputus-putus. Air matanya pun sudah mengalir dengan deras. Mimpi. Ternyata yang tadi itu hanya mimpi.

"Taeyong? kau mendengarku?"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya, dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh itu sambil terisak.

"Ssst tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi." Jaehyun mengelus rambut Taeyong sambil sesekali mengecupinya. Taeyong tidak menjawab, lelaki manis itu terus menangis membuat Jaehyun semakin bingung untuk menenangkan _mate_ nya itu.

"Jaehyun? Apa mimpi itu bisa berubah menjadi kenyataan?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Dirinya tidak tau, karena ia tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti itu. bagaimana mau mengalami? Tidur saja jarang. Hampir tidak pernah malah. Jadi dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Taeyong menatapnya dengan wajah penasarannya. Air matanya masih membasahi pipi itu, diusapnya perlahan air matanya, sambil tersenyum ia pun menjawab,

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Terkadang mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan, terkadang juga itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi."

Hening. Mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Taeyong sedang sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri. Apa arti mimpinya itu? kenapa ibunya menghilang? Kenapa ayah dan kakaknya tidak ada didalam mimpinya? Ia terus berpikir selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, teringat sesuatu. Taeyong memundurkan badannya dan mendorong kasar tubuh besar Jaehyun sambil menatap werewolf itu dengan horror.

"Jaehyun... jangan bilang kau..." napas Taeyong tercekat, tanganya meremas sprei dengan kuat.

Jaehyun hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sebelum perkataan Taeyong membuatnya tertohok.

"Jangan bilang... kau.. .benar-benar membunuh... keluargaku?"

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini? Hhhhhh. Please deh maaf ya kalo ini abal sekali. Aku bener2 gbs fokus bolak balik cek hp trs ngecekin nct di bandara. Omfg besok ku bertemu mereka lagi. Mari berbahagialah jaeyong hardshipper besok kita melihat jaeyong flirting lg secara live!

Silahkan komentar dikolom review. Tbh sepertinya chapter depan aku mau membuat jaeyong bersatu diranjang. Heheheh.

Review nya jangan lupa yaaa. Terimakasih^^v


	6. Chapter 6: Mating

" _Jaehyun."_

" _Ayah."_

" _Sudah saatnya kau kembali dan menjadi pemimpin untuk pack ini dan aku tidak menerima penolakan atau alasan apapun lagi."_

 _Jaehyun menggeleng, matanya menyalak marah, "tidak ayah," suaranya terdengar tenang namun terselip emosi didalamnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya ngotot sekali menjadikannya pemimpin disini padahal ayahnya masih sehat dan masih sanggup untuk memimpin. Jaehyun tidak mau, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Disaat ia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiannya._

" _Iya atau..." Ayahnya menggantung kalimatnya, bisa Jaehyun lihat bibir ayahnya itu tersenyum licik._

" _Bagaimana dengan Taeyong? haruskah aku membawa anak itu kesini dan memberinya sedikit 'permainan'?_

 _Mendengar perkataan itu Jaehyun dan jiwa werewolfnya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Tidak ada orang diruangan itu, namun sebuah suara teriakkan membuat penghuni istana berlarian menuju ruang pribadi sang pemimpin. Mereka semua terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang ada disana. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, tidak ada juga yang berani untuk melawan karna siapa yang berani jika Jaehyun sedang menjadi sosok yang ganas? Ada sebersit rasa penyesalan didalam dirinya namun ia segera menepisnya mengingat rencana jahat ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbuat seperti ini kepada keluarganya, terutama ini adalah ayahnya._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehyun hampir menangis ketika tau ayahnya sekarat, atau mungkin... sudah mati?_

.

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada tidak mengganti pakaian selama berbulan-bulan. Rasanya sangat gerah, gatal, lengket dan err—bau tentunya. Itulah yang Taeyong rasakan. Bayangkan saja selama ia tinggal bersama Jaehyun dan kawan-kawannya, ia tidak pernah mengganti bajunya! Taeyong mandi sih di sungai. Tapi kan tetap saja dirinya tidak betah jika harus terus menerus memakai baju yang sama terlebih bajunya juga tidak dicuci. Maka dari itu ia terus menerus merengek ke Jaehyun agar setidaknya werewolf itu membelikannya baju di pemukiman yang dekat dari hutan. Awalnya Jaehyun menolak karena ia berpikir itu sangat merepotkan. Lagi pula ia tidak punya duit! Lalu bagaimana cara membelinya coba? Tapi Taeyong tidak habis akal, lelaki manis bersurai pink itu terus membujuk sang werewolf dengan jurus imutnya. Jaehyun mana bisa tahan kalau seperti itu? akhirnya setelah berpikir ratusan kali ia menyuruh Mark kembali ke wilayah mereka dan mengambil beberapa baju di istana. Dan dengan senyum cerah Taeyong langsung menubruk tubuh besar Jaehyun saat melihat Mark membawa beberapa potong baju untuknya.

Sejak saat Taeyong bermimpi itu dirinya menjadi manja kepada sang werewolf. Sedikit-sedikit Jaehyun, mau ke sungai untuk mandi, Jaehyun. Mau tidur, Jaehyun. Mau makan, Jaehyun. Saat sedang bosanpun Jaehyun. Pokoknya semuanya Jaehyun. Jeno, Mark, dan Haechan bingung. Padahal kan dulu saat pertama kali datang Taeyong itu kerjaannya menangis terus. Jangan lupakan sifatnya yang galak, tapi lama-lama sifat galak itu menghilang sih. Hanya saja lelaki manis itu terus-terusan menyebutkan 'aku ingin pulang' jika mereka tengah bersama, membuat mood Jaehyun buruk seketika.

Tapi belakangan ini Taeyong sudah tidak mengungkit ingin pulang, mungkin lupa karena dirinya yang terus bermanja-manja pada Jaehyun. Seperti siang ini, mereka berdua sedang didalam kamar sambil berpelukkan. Bilangnya sih Taeyong bosan karena sendirian, tidak memperbolehkan Jaehyun ikut berburu dengan adik-adiknya. Padahal memang Taeyongnya saja yang ingin berduaan dengan sang werewolf!

"Jaehyun."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, kemudian Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya tidak rela dari dada bidang Jaehyun dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jaehyun, bolehkah aku... meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu, ia takut. Bagaimana jika Jaehyun marah dan membunuhnya setelah ini? Namun sepertinya Taeyong harus mencobanya dulu, lagipula Jaehyun kan sayang Taeyong masa dia tega membunuhnya?

"Aku.. aku.."

Jaehyun menatapnya, membuat Taeyong menjadi semakin gugup. Kemudian sebuah usapan dipipinya meyakinkannya untuk tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bolehkah aku pulang?"

Hening. Jaehyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah mendengar ucapan _mate_ nya. Tatapan matanya beruubah tajam membuat Taeyong harus segera membenarkan ucapannya.

"M-maksudku, aku pulang hanya untuk melihat keluargaku. Kau tau pikiranku menjadi kacau setelah mimpi itu."

Jaehyun termenung mengingat kejadian malam itu. malam dimana Taeyong mimpi buruk dan bertanya kepadanya yang membuat Jaehyun kehabisan kata-katanya.

 _Flashback_

" _Jaehyun? Apa mimpi itu bisa berubah menjadi kenyataan?"_

 _Jaehyun terdiam. Dirinya tidak tau, karena ia tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti itu. bagaimana mau mengalami? Tidur saja jarang. Hampir tidak pernah malah. Jadi dia bingung harus menjawab apa._

 _Taeyong menatapnya dengan wajah penasarannya. Air matanya masih membasahi pipi itu, diusapnya perlahan air matanya, sambil tersenyum ia pun menjawab,_

" _Aku tidak tau pasti. Terkadang mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan, terkadang juga itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi."_

 _Hening. Mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Taeyong sedang sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri. Apa arti mimpinya itu? kenapa ibunya menghilang? Kenapa ayah dan kakaknya tidak ada didalam mimpinya? Ia terus berpikir selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, teringat sesuatu. Taeyong memundurkan badannya dan mendorong kasar tubuh besar Jaehyun sambil menatap werewolf itu dengan horror._

" _Jaehyun... jangan bilang kau..." napas Taeyong tercekat, tanganya meremas sprei dengan kuat._

 _Jaehyun hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sebelum perkataan Taeyong membuatnya tertohok._

" _Jangan bilang... kau.. .benar-benar membunuh... keluargaku?"_

 _Mendengar perkataan itu Jaehyun tertawa, gugup. "hahaha, apa yang kau katakan, Taeyongie? Aku memang pernah berkata akan membunuh keluargamu tapi itu jika mereka menghalangi jalanku untuk memilikimu. Tapi mereka tidak melakukannya kan? Maksudku, belum untuk saat ini."_

 _Dengan polosnya Taeyong mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jaehyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum sangat cantik, membuat Jaehyun terperosok akan sosok indah dihadapannya ini._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan meyakinkan mereka. Aku rela jika itu aku harus mengikutimu yang berarti aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku. Asalkan kau tidak menyentuh mereka barang sedikitpun. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"_

 _Jaehyun tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia bisa saja menyanggupi permintaan matenya, tapi disisi lain ia merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dengan ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kaku._

 _Flashback end._

Taeyong menepuk lembut pipi Jaehyun, membuat kesadaran werewolf itu kembali. Ia menatap Taeyong yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hei, kau melamun."

"Maaf," Jaehyun mengecup bibir cherry itu dengan melumatnya sedikit. Setelah melepasnya ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi yang sedikit tembam itu. "Baiklah kau boleh pulang, bersamaku."

Lelaki bersurai pink itu hampir memekik sebelum Jaehyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "tapi dengan satu syarat."

Jaehyun bisa melihat lelaki didepanya itu menghela napasnya, membuatnya tersenyum –menyeringai-

"Apa? Apa itu syaratnya?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh mungil Taeyong dengan menumpu kedua tanganya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Taeyong. Membuat lelaki yang berada dibawahnya mendelik kaget.

"Jaehyun?! Apa yang—hmmfft"

Tanpa aba-aba werewolf itu langsung membungkam bibirnya, melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar dan tergesa membuat Taeyong kualahan. Ia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jaehyun dengan balik melumat bibir tebal itu. tanpa sadar ia mulai mengalungkan tanganya dileher Jaehyun, menarik kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dirasa Taeyong telah membalas ciumannya, Jaehyun semakin gencar melahap bibir manis itu, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggerayangi tubuh ramping Taeyong sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga milik mereka saling bergesekan.

"Eunghh.." erang Taeyong saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar menyentuh miliknya.

Jaehyun menyeringai mendengarnya. Ciumannya kini turun menuju leher Taeyong. ia menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher lelaki manis itu sehingga membuat tanda kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Taeyong.

"Taeyong, aromamu sangat... memabukkan." Ucap Jaehyun dengan _deep voice_ nya yang _sexy_ , kemudian lelaki itu membuat banyak _kissmark_ di leher Taeyong, menandakan bahwa lelaki manis ini adalah miliknya. Taeyong bukan beta, maupun omega. Lelaki manis itu tidak mengalami masa heat jadi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan aroma seperti itu. tapi entah bagaimana bisa Jaehyun mencium aroma yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya setelah selesai menandai leher Taeyong. ia melihat bagaimana wajah manis itu merona, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka akibat terengah dan tanda merah dilehernya membuat Jaehyun semakin terangsang karena melihat pemandangan dihadapanya. Dengan cepat ia merobek baju Taeyong dan menarik celana lelaki manis itu.

"Jaehyun kenapa dirobek! Kau tau aku tidak memiliki banyak baju! Protes Taeyong, tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli karena saat ini pandanganya jatuh kepada dua tonjolan kecil berwarna cokelat yang sudah mengeras itu.

Jaehyun mengulum dan menghisap rakus puting mungil itu seperti bayi. Tangannya yang satu memilin dan mencubiti puting kirinya. Membuat Taeyong mendesah keras, ia membusungkan dadanya dan menekan kepala Jaehyun. Taeyong bisa merasakan Jaehyun memainkan lidahnya diputingnya, menghisapnya secara bergantian, membuat gerakan-gerakan abstrak yang menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk dirinya. Ia meremas surai cokelat Jaehyun dan tanpa sadar menjerit saat dirasakanya werewolf itu menggigit keras putingnya.

"Ahh.. hahh.. nghh Jaehyun—" Taeyong terus mendesah, menikmati sensasi aneh namun nikmat itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Werewolf itu terus 'menyusu' diputing mungil Taeyong, tanpa Taeyong sadari tangan Jaehyun sedang turun membelai perutnya lalu turun mengelus kejantananya yang sudah mengeras.

"Akhhh! Taeyong mengerang dan mendesah saat Jaehyun meremas dan mengocok perlahan kejantanannya. Kedua tanganya yang semula berada dileher Jaehyun kini sudah berpindah. Ia meremas sprei dengan kuat saat merasakan bagaimana tangan Jaehyun memanjakan miliknya.

"Jaehyunhh ahh hahhh." Tangan Jaehyun tak tinggal diam, satu tangannya sibuk mengelus paha bagian dalam Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong semakin terbuai akan sentuhan Jaehyun. Taeyong menjerit saat Jaehyun mempercepat tempo kocokanya.

"Jaehyun! Oh my God!" Taeyong memekik saat merasakan mulut hangat Jaehyun menghisap miliknya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa nikmat! Kepala Taeyong sampai pusing karena merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

Sang werewolf mengulum kejantanan Taeyong dengan cepat. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisapnya kuat. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk meremas zakar lelaki manis itu. membuat desahan Taeyong semakin tak terkendali.

"Nghhh Jaehyunhh aku—" Jaehyun melepaskan kulumannya. Kemudian kembali menindih tubuhnya dengan seringaian.

" _Wait for me, baby_." Setelah berkata itu Jaehyun melepaskan celananya. Hanya satu karena werewolf tidak memakai pakaian dalam tentu saja. Taeyong yang tanpa sengaja melihat bagian bawah Jaehyun langsung salah tingkah.

Mereka sudah sama-sama polos tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Dengan gerakan menggoda Jaehyun mulai menggesekkan kepala kejantananya pada hole Taeyong. membuat keduanya mendesis.

"Shhh Jaehyun? Apa itu.. akan muat?" cicit Taeyong dibalas dengan tawa oleh Jaehyun.

"Tentu, sayang. Ini akan sedikit sakit dan aku tidak akan mau berhenti. Jadi, gigit atau cakar saja badanku, oke?"

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan tangan Jaehyun menuntun kakinya agar melingkar dipinggang sang werewolf.

"Mhhh," Taeyong mencengkram sprei dengan kuat saat dirasa kejantanan Jaehyun mulai mencoba menerobos lubangnya.

"AAAAKKHHH!" lelaki manis itu berteriak, ia menangis. Rasanya sungguh sakit, tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua. Lubangnya yang sempit tidak dapat menampung kejantanan Jaehyun yang super besar itu!

"Ssst baby, tenanglah." Jaehyun sedikit meringis saat merasakan kuku Taeyong menancap dibahunya, dengan lembut ia menarik dagu Taeyong lalu mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya perlahan guna menenangkan sang _mate_.

Setelah beberapa menit, Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jaehyun sayu. "bergeraklah, Jaehyun."

"Ah ahh hahh.. nghhh." Desahan Taeyong memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. tubuhnya tersentak saat Jaehyun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Jaehyunn ahhh... faster mmhh," Mohon Taeyong. dengan senang hati Jaehyun mempercepat tempo geraknya. Satu tanganya ia gunakan untuk memilin puting Taeyong secara bergantian. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah lelaki dibawahnya ini. Jaehyun suka, ia sangat suka saat melihat wajah erotis Taeyong, apalagi saat mendengar namanya terus menerus disebut dalam desahannya.

"Ohhh yes Jaehyun! _There_! Hhhh..." Jaehyun menyeringai, dirinya telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Taeyong. Dengan semangat ia mengujani prostat Taeyong dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh dibawahnya tersentak seiring dengan pergerakannya.

" _Damn your hole is so tight_." Taeyong merinding saat Jaehyun berbisik tepat disamping telinganya dengan suara yang berat. Tangan Jaehyun berpindah dari putingnya menuju kejantanan Taeyong yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya. Dengan cepat ia mengocoknya kembali sambil sesekali menjilat leher yang sudah terdapat banyak bercak merah.

"Jaehyun nghhh.." desah Taeyong sambil menutup matanya. Dengan sengaja ia mengetatkan lubang sempitnya sehingga membuat kejantanan besar Jaehyun terjepit. Shit! Jaehyun mengerang, kejantananya berkedut mendandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan orgasme. Dengan semakin cepat ia terus menyodok dengan kasar lubang sempit itu.

"Ahh hahhh.. Jaehyun a-akuhhh.." Taeyong mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya menyembur dan mengotori perut Jaehyun dan perutnya. Ia mengatur napasnya lalu menatap kearah Jaehyun dengan pandangan sayu.

Jaehyun menggeleng, ia masih terus menggenjot lubang Taeyong dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya ia menumpahkan spermanya didalam tubuh Taeyong. ia memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat dimana ia menembakkan cairannya. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan serius.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku."

Mereka berdua masih mengatur napasnya. Jaehyun melepaskan kejantananya dari lubang Taeyong, menyebabkan sebagian dari sperma Jaehyun meluncur keluar mengotori sprei.

Sang wereweolf memeluk tubuh Taeyong erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi _mate_ nya itu. tubuh berkeringat keduanya menempel, Jaehyun merasakan jika saat ini Taeyong tengah mengusakkan kepalanya didadanya.

"Taeyong, ingatlah satu hal."

Lelaki manis itu tidak menjawab, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mendengarkan serigala itu. Jaeyun mencium kepala Taeyong sebelum kembali berucap.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dariku. Jika aku terluka maka kau akan merasakannya juga begitu pula dengan sebaliknya."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku. Jika kau memisahkan dirimu dariku maka kita akan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh kita."

Taeyong melebarkan matanya, ia tidak tau bahwa dampak menjadi _mate_ seorang werewolf sampai segini parahnya.

"Jaehyun.."

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu sekalipun kau yang memintanya. Aku akan terus berlari mengejarmu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku tidak akan berada jauh-jauh darimu,

Karena kau adalah _mate_ ku, takdirku."

.

.

.

Running 2 U

"Jeno."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jeno saat ia sampai dihadapan kakaknya. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu tengah serius.

"Aku akan menyerang MoonStone malam ini."

Jeno membelalakkan matanya, "hyung kau gila?!" ia tanpa sadar membentak sang alpha. "aku tau kemampuan hyung yang terbaik dan yang terkuat. Tapi kau akan tetap kalah karena 1 lawan ratusan _pack_ MoonStone dan itu bukanlah ide bagus."

"Tidak tidak. Aku sudah memikirkan rencanaku dan aku hanya akan membunuh diam-diam para pengikut Jongin dengan cara mennyusup jadi itu bukanlah hal sulit."

"Tetap saja!" Jeno mengatur napasnya. "Hyung, tunggulah sebentar lagi, setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba. Tidak kah kau memikirkan Taeyong hyung? Bagaimana jika kau terluka nantinya? Dia akan merasakan sakitnya juga hyung."

Jaehyun termenung memikirkan perkataan Jeno. Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu, tapi Jaehyun benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi! Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghabisi musuhnya itu."

"Hyung. Aku akan memikirkan caranya dan aku pasti akan membantumu. Tapi tidak sekarang, lagipula Jongin juga sudah mati. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu milikmu."

Benar, Jongin sudah mati. Tapi pikiran Jaehyun tidak bisa tenang. Karena beberapa _pack_ MoonStone mengetahui jika Taeyong adalah seorang _pure blood_. Bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menculik Taeyong? bagaimanapun juga Jaehyun tidak bisa 24 jam terus-terusan berada disamping _mate_ nya itu. dirinya harus berburu, berlatih dan juga melatih adik-adiknya. Memang sih Taeyong sudah jadi _mate_ nya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika MoonStone akan membunuh Taeyong bukan? Jika mereka tidak dapat memiliki keturunan _pure blood_ , maka semua orang tidak boleh memilikinya.

"Jae-hyung."

Jaehyun tersentak dari pikirannya dan menatap kearah adiknya yang sedang menepuk lengannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang fokuslah terhadap Taeyong hyung. Jaga dia jangan sampai hyung lengah. Aku, Mark dan Haechan yang akan mengurus MoonStone."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk, "terimakasih Jen. Aku berhutang padamu."

..

Taeyong tidak mengerti. Ini sudah hari kelima semenjak ia meminta Jaehyun untuk menemaninya pulang. Jaehyun terlihat seperti menghindar dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika Taeyong membahas persoalan itu. sudah cukup ia berlaga seperti orang bodoh, kali ini ia akan menagih janji sang werewolf itu.

"Haechan?" panggil Taeyong saat melihat lelaki manis itu lewat depan kamarnya.

"Ya hyung?"

"Dimana Jaehyun?"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "mmm, kurasa dia sedang berburu dengan Mark? Kau baru bangun tidur hyung?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "apa mereka sudah lama?"

"Entahlah—ah itu dia mereka baru saja kembali."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun berjalan karah mereka. Mengerti akan situasi, Haechan pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Taeyong bersidekap, menatap tajam kearah Jaehyun. Membuat sang werewolf itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu dari pasangannya itu.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Jaehyun saat dirinya duduk tepat disamping lelaki yang sedang cemberut itu.

"Jaehyun, kau tidak menepati janjimu!"

"Janji? Janji yang—ohh aku ingat." Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk, ia mengelus surai pink itu dengan lembut. "Maaf _babe_ , kau tau kan aku harus mencari makan untuk kita semua, dan aku harus melatih kemampuan—"

"Ya ya ya terserah! Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama! Setidaknya jika kau menyayangiku kau menyempatkan sedikit waktu untukku." Suara Taeyong mengecil diakhir kalimatnya. Kepalanya menunduk, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "aku.. benar-benar hanya ingin memastikan keluargaku baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Jaehyun jadi iba. Ia memang sengaja menghindari Taeyong. ia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia tidak mau jika lelaki paruh baya yang waktu itu ia bunuh adalah ayah kandung Taeyong. pikirannya berkecamuk. Takut jika pasangannya itu membencinya jika semua perkiraannya benar adanya. Jaehyun hanya ingin menikmati waktu indahnya yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia tidak mau jika nanti kenyataan itu memisahkannya dengan Taeyong. ia tau itu adalah salahnya, dan ia harus menerima resikonya. Tapi... Jaehyun tidak rela.

"Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tersentak. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering melamun?"

"Okeoke, aku akan membawamu kepada keluargamu. Hmm bagaimana dengan lusa?"

"Yeayy! Aku sayang Jaehyunie!" Taeyong menubruk tubuh besar pasangannya itu, memeluknya dengan erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Baru saja Jaehyun hendak mencium _mate_ nya, sebuah suara dari pintu menghentikan rencananya.

"Jae-hyun! Ini gawat!"

"Jeno? Ada apa?"

"Ayah memanggilmu ke istana, sekarang!"

"Apa?!" Jaehyun berdiri, matanya mendelik "memangnya ada masalah apa?"

Jeno menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau, ayah hanya berpesan untuk memanggilmu kesana saat aku hendak kembali kesini."

Memang Jeno tadi pergi ke istana sendiri, ada barang miliknya yang harus diambil sekalian Jaehyun berpesan untuk membawakan baju untuk Taeyong. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ayahnya memanggilnya saat ia hendak keluar dari istana. Dan ayahnya berpesan agar Jaehyun segera kemari sekarang juga. Jeno dan Jaehyun sama-sama tau jika oerintah ayahnya tidak bisa dibantah. Maka dengan cepat Jeno berlari dalam wujud serigalanya dan memanggil kakaknya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Jaehyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Taeyong yang sedari tadi diam tidak mengerti akan pembicaraannya. Dikecupnya bibir merah kesukannya itu sambil mengelus surai pinknya.

"Bisakah kau menungguku? Aku tidak akan lama." Taeyong mengangguk, setelah itu Jaehyun segera pergi. Tak lupa saat berpapasan dengan Jeno ia menggumam 'jaga Taeyongku.' Dan langsung diangguki olehnya.

"Jeno?" panggil Taeyong saat Jeno berbalik badan hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya hyung?"

"Apa.. Jaehyun akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, tidak ada masalah disana kan?"

Jeno tersenyum menampilkan eye smile yang membuat adik dari Jaehyun itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan, "tidak akan terjadi apapun. Jaehyun hyung akan segera kembali. Oh ya, ini bajumu." Jeno meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi ia gendong dipundaknya didepan pintu. Ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Taeyong atau Jaehyun akan menghabisinya.

"Terimakasih, Jeno." Taeyong balas tersenyum. Lalu setelah mengangguk Jeno segera meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri didalam kamar itu.

..

Jaehyun baru saja sampai di istananya. Keadaan sore ini terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa omega yang tengah membersihkan rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan sang ayah. Setelah sampai ia mengetuk pintu besar itu.

'Masuk.' Setelah mendapat jawaban Jaehyun segera membuka pintu itu lalu masuk. Tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali. Ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang tengah berdiri didekat jendela.

"Jaehyun."

"Ayah."

Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kemudian ia berdiri dihadapan sang ayah. "ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya Jaehyun _to the point._

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali dan menjadi pemimpin untuk pack ini dan aku tidak menerima penolakan atau alasan apapun lagi."

Jaehyun menggeleng, matanya menyalak marah, "tidak ayah," suaranya terdengar tenang namun terselip emosi didalamnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya ngotot sekali menjadikannya pemimpin disini padahal ayahnya masih sehat dan masih sanggup untuk memimpin. Jaehyun tidak mau, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Disaat ia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

"Iya atau..." Ayahnya menggantung kalimatnya, bisa Jaehyun lihat bibir ayahnya itu tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana dengan Taeyong? haruskah aku membawa anak itu kesini dan memberinya sedikit 'permainan'?

Sial! Darimana ayahnya tau soal Taeyong? apakah ayahnya bisa mencium aroma taeyong? tapi itu tidak mungkin! Karena jarak hutan dan istana mereka sangat jauh. Jadi, ayahnya ini tau dari mana? Tidak mungkin kan ayahnya yang sudah tua ini mau repot-repot menguntit dirinya? Kecuali jika...

"Apa ayah memiliki mata-mata?"

Ayahnya terkekeh, "kau memanglah Jaehyun, anakku." Ayahnya menepuk bahu anaknya itu dengan ekspresi licik. "aku bangga padamu nak, kau bisa mendapatkan manusia _pure blood_ itu." ayahnya tertawa keras setelah mengatakan itu. Jaehyun menggeram. Matanya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Bisakah kau membawa anak itu kehadapanku?"

Mendengar perkataan itu Jaehyun dan jiwa werewolfnya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Tidak ada orang diruangan itu, namun sebuah suara teriakkan membuat penghuni istana berlarian menuju ruang pribadi sang pemimpin. Mereka semua terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang ada disana. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, tidak ada juga yang berani untuk melawan karna siapa yang berani jika Jaehyun sedang menjadi sosok yang ganas? Ada sebersit rasa penyesalan didalam dirinya namun ia segera menepisnya mengingat rencana jahat ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbuat seperti ini kepada keluarganya, terutama ini adalah ayahnya.

Dengan wujud serigalanya ia mengaung. Membuat semua orang disana ketakutan. Takut menjadi korban selanjutnya. Jaehyun tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang berani mengganggunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. Matanya sudah berwarna cokelat kembali. Namun napasnya masih memburu. Ia melihat ke bawah, disana tubuh ayahnya penuh dengan darah. Perutnya terbelah menjadi dua, tanganya bergetar dan Jaehyun baru sadar akan perbuatan bodohnya. Bagaimana bisa ia hilang kendali dan menyerang ayahnya sendiri? Untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling bejat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan kecewa, sedih dan kebencian dari mata sang ibu yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

Dan... untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehyun hampir menangis ketika tau ayahnya sekarat, atau mungkin... sudah mati?

Jaehyun tidak sanggup. Dengan cepat ia berlari, menembus kaca, mengakibatkan beberapa pecahan kaca merobek kulitnya. Jaehyun tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya berlari, berlari dan berlari. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hmm dilanjut or disc? Sejujurnya aku hampir terkena wb. Selain stuck, aku jg sempet down negliat viewers ff ini bener2 ga sebanding sm yg review. Sudah tidak berminatkah membaca ff ini? Kalo iya nope jadi aku tidak akan melanjutkan ff ini lagi.

Ohiya banyak yg komplain katanya review pd gamasuk ya? Review kalian msk kok Cuma aku ga paham knp review suka telat msknya. Apakah akunku rusak? Aku tidak mengerti genks.:(

Ditunggu review selanjutnya. Soal lanjut atau ngganya review yg menentukan ya.

Ps: maaf jika nc nya tidak s hawt yg kalian bayangkan.:(


	7. Chapter 7: Come Back Home

" _Jadi, bagaimana?"_

" _Seperti yang aku duga."_

 _Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Astaga kenapa bocah ini berbelit-belit? Ia sedang cemas sekarang dan ia butuh kepastian, oke?_

" _Haechan, ayolah."_

 _Werewolf manis berambut merah itu menghela napasnya, antara kesal ingin memaki tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Jadi dengan menekan emosinya, dengan sabar ia menjelaskan._

" _Selamat Jae-hyung."_

 _Dan Jaehyun tidak tau dia harus senang, bersyukur atau harus bersedih dan cemas. Yang jelas Taeyong adalah prioritasnya, Taeyong adalah hidupnya. Jadi bagaimanapun juga, Jaehyun hanya akan menyelamatkan Taeyong apapun itu kondisinya._

.

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 2 hari Jaehyun tidak pulang. Dan hal itu membuat lelaki manis yang sedang mondar mandir dikamarnya panik, bingung, sekaligus sedih. Dirinya bingung, kemana Jaehyun? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaehyun? Padahal werewolf itu berjanji tidak akan lama dan akan segera kembali, tapi nyatanya?

Jeno, Mark, dan Haecha pun hanya diam saja. Seolah mereka menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Taeyong, hal itu pula yang membuat dirinya sebal.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Haruskah ia mencari Jaehyun? Haruskah ia menemuinya ke istana? Tapi pasti Jeno dan yang lainnya akan melarangnya! Tapi—entah kenapa Taeyong sangat merindukan werewolf tampan itu dan ingin memeluk tubuh itu saat ini juga.

Apa.. Taeyong pergi diam-diam saja? Lelaki manis itu mengangguk. Tapi jam berapa sekarang? Sepertinya masih sore? Hmm tapi dirinya harus alasan apa? Ia memutar otaknya, dan—Taeyong menjentikkan jari lentiknya, dengan senyum sumringah ia segera bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Taeyong hyung?"

"Ahh Jeno!"

Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, "mau kemana, hyung?"

"Mandi." Jawab Taeyong singkat. "Jeno? Bisakah kau carikan aku makan? Aku lapar." Ia memulai aktingnya. Dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat Taeyong mengelus perutnya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Tapi, Jae-hyung berpesan agar aku menjagamu. Jadi, biarkan aku mengantar hyung mandi dan Mark yang akan berburu, bagaimana?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak usah! Mmm, maksudku biarkan Mark istirahat aku tau dia dan Haechan tadi habis berlatih kan?"

Adik Jaehyun itu terlihat berpikir, "tapi nanti Jae-hyung akan marah padaku dan—"

"Tidak akan. Jika dia marah aku akan membelamu. Lagipula sekalian aku ingin menikmati waktuku sendiri diluar sana. Aku sudah hafal jalan sekitaran hutan ini jadi tenang saja, oke?"

Akhirnya Jeno mengangguk, kemudian ia keluar dan berlari kedalam hutan untuk berburu. Taeyong yang melihatnya bernapas lega. Ia menoleh kearah kamar Mark dan Haechan, sepertinya mereka berdua sedang tertidur. Jadi Taeyong memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan oleh yang lainnya.

Lelaki manis itu berlari berlawanan dengan arah Jeno, ia semakin dalam memasuki hutan. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup jauh dirinya berlari, ia memelankan langkahnya dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya ada pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Ia sendiri pun tidak tau letak istana Jaehyun. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Bagaimana jika ia tersesat dan Jaehyun tidak bisa menemukan dirinya? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh mengambil tindakan yang gegabah?

Menit-menit berlalu. Taeyong masih berjalan menyusuri hutan, haripun semakin gelap dan ia lupa tidak membawa apapun. Hanya membawa tubuhnya tanpa membawa senter atau cahaya apapun itu.

"Jaehyun.." Taeyong menggumam, tubuhnya mulai menggigil akibat hembusan angin yang cukup dingin. Bibirnya pun membeku, ia tidak tau harus apa. Haruskah ia kembali atau tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya? Tapi, jika kembali itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia mana hafal jalan pulang! Harusnya tadi ia menadakan batang pohon agar tidak tersesat. Kenapa baru terpikirkan olehnya?!

Sumpah Taeyong tidak kuat lagi! Ia lelah, kakinya sudah ingin putus, tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ditanah, menekuk lututnya sambil bersiap untuk menangis, namun sebuah suara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

SRAK

Badan Taeyong kaku, matanya melebar. Ia menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Lagi? Oh harusnya Taeyong tau resikonya kalau ia berjalan dihutan seorang diri. Lalu—sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

SRAK SRAK

Suaranya dari arah depan. Dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara ia mulai memundurkan bokongnya, matanya melotot was-was takut jika sesuatu di depannya akan menerkamnya seperti waktu itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, hatinya menjeritkan nama Jaehyun berkali-kali walau rasanya itu mustahil.

Hening. Suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Taeyong berdiri, melangkah maju sambil memicingkan matanya. Hari sudah gelap dan ia hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari sang rembulan. Tangannya ia kepalkan didepan dada, memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap jika serangan datang secara—

BRUK

"AAHHHH."

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Jaehyun kalut, pikirannya tidak terkendali. Ia menerkam, mencabik hewan apapun yang lewat didepan matanya. Tubuh serigalanya yang amat sangat besar membuat semua hewan kalah, apalagi tenaga Jaehyun yang tidak main-main. Setelah membunuh sekitaran 12 hewan emosi Jaehyun mulai mereda, matanya yang awalnya berwarna merah pekat kembali menjadi warna cokelat. Sekarang wujudnya pun kembali menjadi manusia. Ia berlutut, mencenkram rerumputan dan menggeram marah.

"Arghhh sial, sial, sial!"

Ia meninju tanah dengan kuat. Napasnya memburu, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat, rasanya ia tidak pantas menunjukkan wajahnya kehadapan Taeyongnya. Jaehyun tau dirinya adalah pembunuh tanpa belas kasihan, mungkin semua pack tau itu. ia akan membunuh musuh-musuhnya atau para penyusup tanpa ampun. Tapi ini? Ayahnya sendiri, dan bahkan—ayah, mungkin ayah Taeyong pun mati ditangannya. Sisi manusia Jaehyun menjerit, menyalahkan sifat sadisnya. Tapi sisi werewolfnya membenarkan atas segala tindakan yang ia lakukan. 'bunuhlah orang itu jika kau merasa terusik karenanya.' Itulah yang sisi werewolfnya bisikkan. Sekarang ia tidak tau apakah ia harus merasa bersalah atau.. tidak?

Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Biarlah Taeyong dijaga sementara oleh adik-adiknya. Ia butuh waku sendiri untuk merenung, akhirnya ia berjalan kearah goa diujung hutan. Tempat jika ia sedang ingin menyendiri. Tempat miliknya, dan tidak akan ada yang mengusiknya di goa itu.

Sesampainya di goa, Jaehyun mendudukan tubuhnya di batu yang dingin itu. menyandarkan punggungnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuknya, sekaligus hari yang buruk sepanjang hidupnya. Terbesit pikiran untuk menghampiri Taeyong, tapi ia ragu. Apakah Taeyong akan pergi dari sisinya setelah mengetahui sifat aslinya? Apakah Taeyong akan membencinya? Apakah—ah terlalu banyak pertanyaan dikepala Jaehyun, membuat werewolf itu semakin takut akan pikiran-pikiran yang memungkinkan Taeyong akan pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin karena sekarang ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi mate. Omong-omong soal mate, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh matenya saat ini? Apakah lelaki manis itu tengah memikirkannya seperti ia memikirkan Taeyong?

..

Entah sudah hari keberapa ia berada didalam goa tanpa melakukan apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan hanya duduk bersandar didalam goa tanpa memejamkan matanya, tanpa makan, benar-benar berdiam seperti patung. Akhirnya baru sekarang ia merasakan lapar dan haus. Mungkin mencari makan sebentar tidak akan masalah. Setelah itu ia akan kembali merenung sampai emosi dan pikirannya benar-benar pulih.

Jaehyun berjalan menyusuri hutan. Gelapnya hutan bukanlah masalah baginya. Sejauh ia berjalan dalam beberapa menit ini, dirinya belum menemukan rusa ataupun hewan lainnya untuk dimakan. Apakah hewan-hewan itu telah habis karena ia memburunya secara membabi buta? Tidak mungkin! Hutan adalah tempatnya hewan apapun untuk tinggal, jadi rasanya mustahil jika hewan-hewan itu habis oleh perbuatan Jaehyun kemarin.

Tak lama kemudian, aroma yang amat sangat dikenalinya tercium olehnya. Jaehyun mulai mengendusi dan melangkah mengikuti aroma itu berada. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, akhirnya ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Segera ia berjalan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat lelaki mungil itu ketakutan. Jaehyun tidak peduli, saat sampai tepat didepan lelaki itu ia segera menubruk tubuh kurus itu.

BRUK

"AAHHHH."

Jaehyun menindih tubuh Taeyong dan mengurungnya dibawahnya. "Taeyong." panggil Jaehyun dengan suara beratnya. Lelaki yang tadi memejamkan matanya perlahan membuka matanya, lalu mengedipkan matanya. Sangat lucu membuat Jaehyun gemas ingin mengigiti seluruh wajah itu.

"Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong ragu. Pasalnya saat ini benar-benar gelap, dan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya itu membuat cahaya tertutup dan tidak dapat masuk ke retina mata Taeyong.

"Ya, ini aku."

Taeyong langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang werewolf. Ia menangis, senang bukan main kalau Jaehyunnya baik-baik saja.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun! Yatuhan akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan matenya. Mau bagaimanapun Taeyong pasi membutuhkannya. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Taeyong untuk sementara. Dan setelah melihat kekhawatiran didalam diri Taeyong, ia berjanji jika ia tidak akan meninggalkan Taeyongnya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, lelaki manis itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu membuat sisi manusia Jaehyun menjadi sedih. Ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka, menangkup pipi yang berlinangan air mata itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hei, jangan menangis." Jaehyun mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Taeyong. yang dicium memejamkan matanya, tangisnya terhenti. Namun Jaeyun masih bisa mendengar suara sesenggukan matenya itu.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?" Taeyong mengernyit, belum sempat ia menjawabnya tiba-tiba Jaehyun sudah berdiri dan menggendong tubuhnya ala _bridal_ dan berlari menyusuri hutan. Taeyong memeluk leher Jaehyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang sang werewolf. Ia memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Apalagi sekarang ia berada dipelukan hangat Jaehyun. Tanpa sadar ia mulai tertidur tanpa tau jika Jaehyun membawanya kemana.

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Taeyong terpaksa membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Jaehyun yang hanya berjarak 1 senti dari wajahnya. Pipinya merona, sinar rembulan menambah ketampanan Jaehyun menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Dan—ohh Taeyong baru sadar jika saat ini ia tengah berada dipangkuan Jaehyun!

"Sudah puas tidurnya?"

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar kala melihat pemandangan dibelakangnya. Saat ini mereka berada dipinggir tebing! Taeyong kembali menatap wajah Jaehyun dengan horro dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang werewolf.

"Jaehyun—"

"Aku akan memelukmu dengan erat, tenang saja." Seolah tau apa yang akan diucapkan Taeyong, Jaehyun menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Merindukanku?"

Taeyong mengangguk cepat, kemudian melepaskan tanganya dari leher Jaehyun dan beralih menangkup pipi Jaehyun. "Sangat." Setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong mencium bibir tebal milik Jaehyun. Melumatnya perlahan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang masih mengganjal dihatinya.

Jaehyun membalas ciuman itu, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Taeyong secara bergantian. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taeyong, memainkan lidah itu lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat sebelum Taeyong mendorong dadanya untuk melepas tautan mereka.

Napas keduanya memburu, Taeyong menatap dalam kearah mata Jaehyun. Entah mengapa ia merasakan lemas seketika saat melihat wajah bergairah milik Jaehyun.

"Sentuh aku, Jaehyun. Aku.. menginginkanmu." Erang Taeyong, memohon kepada Jaehyun agar werewolf itu menyentuhnya.

Selanjutnya, Taeyong bisa merasakan bibir Jaehyun menyentuh lehernya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan tergesa seolah ia akan menghabisi leher Taeyong.

"Ah-ahn.."

Jaehyun kembali mencium bibir Taeyong, dengan senang hati Taeyong membalas dan membuka mulutnya saat dirasa lidah Jaehyun hendak memasuki mulutnya. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan jika saat ini Jaehyun tengah melucuti pakaiannya. Ciuman kembali terlepas, Jaehyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh kurus Taeyong agar dirinya bisa melepas celananya dengan mudah. Dan sekarang keduanya telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Mmhh Jaehyunhh~" Jaehyun mengecupi leher Taeyong, tanganya menelusuri bagian dada hingga perut Taeyong. lelaki bersurai pink itu mengerang, menggeliat meminta sentuhan di bagian lainnya.

Mulutnya menemukan puting Taeyong yang sudah mengeras. Ia menghisap, memainkan puting mungil itu dengan lidahnya, tangan Jaehyun yang hangat memilin puting satunya. Membuat Taeyong membusungkan dadanya, dan meremas surai cokelat Jaehyun. Menekan kepala itu agar menghisap putingnya semakin dalam.

Jaehyun mengangkat pinggul Taeyong, sehingga dirinya bisa meremas dan melebarkan pantat itu. ia menggesekkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang hangat Taeyong. ia bisa merasakan jika lubang mungil itu sudah berkedut, siap untuk dimasuki. Taeyong menggerakkan pantatnya kemudian memohon agar Jaehyun segera memasukinya. Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu agresif kali ini, Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini ia haus akan sentuhan matenya.

"Jaehyun, aku mohon aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

Bukanya mendengarkan, Jaehyun malah memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang hangat milik Taeyong. jarinya bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan Taeyong merasakan jari Jaehyun mengenai prostatnya, membuat Taeyong mengerang keras.

Ia terus menambah jari-jarinya. Menggoda prostat Taeyong, membuat lelaki yang berada dipangkuannya menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

"Kurasa persiapannya sudah cukup," ucap Jaehyun. Ia menarik jarinya keluar dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi Taeyong inginkan.

Taeyong bisa merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun yang sudah mengeras menggesek belahan pantatnya. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu Jaehyun memposisikan kepala penisnya tapat dipermukaan lubang mungil itu.

Taeyong menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, meringis saat merasakan kejantanan besar nan keras itu mulai memasuki lubangnya yang kecil. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun menekan pinggul Taeyong, membuat kejantanan itu tertanam seutuhnya.

"Akhhhh." Taeyong menjerit. Satu hujaman keras yang membuat dirinya kesakitan bukan main.

Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan kejantananya, menggenjot lubang sempit Taeyong dengan kasar. Napsu menyelimuti keduanya. Tidak ada permaianan lembut kali ini, yang mereka berdua butuhkan hanyalah kepuasan.

"Jaehyun!" hujaman kedua, ketika ujung kejantanan Jaehyun menyentuh prostat Taeyong. ia menjerit kencang.

Sang werewolf mencium Taeyong lagi, sambil terus menumbuk titik prostat matenya dengan keras. Tangan nakalnya menggerayangi dada Taeyong, ciumannya berpindah pada leher kemudian dadanya. Menambah kissmark yang belum hilang pada saat mereka melakukannya waktu itu.

Jaehyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya, Taeyongpun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya secara berlawanan. Membuat mereka menggila. Tangan Jaehyun kini turun membelai kejantanan Taeyong yanng sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ nya. Mengocoknya dengan cepat, hingga Taeyong merasa ia akan keluar sediki lagi. Dan Jaehyun menggeram ketika merasakan lubang Taeyong menjepit kejantananya.

" _Fuck_ , _baby_. Kau menghisapku dengan rakus."

Semakin keras, semakin dalam. Milik Jaehyun berdenyut, Taeyong menghimpit kuat, menghisapnya dari dalam.

Jaehyun mengerang nikmat saat merasakan lubang Taeyong menjepitnya dengan kuat. Mereka klimaks, Jaehyun menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh matenya.

Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya penuh karena terisi sperma Jaehyun yang tumpah sangat banyak. Mereka terengah-engah, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun."

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Seminggu setelah kembalinya Jaehyun ke rumah membuat semuanya kembali normal. Jeno, Mark dam Haechan kembali berlatih dan berburu bersama Jaehyun. Tapi ada yang aneh di hari ini. Kenapa? Coba saja bayangkan, Taeyong sedari pagi sangat cerewet! Masa tiba-tiba lelaki manis itu mengomentari gaya rambut Mark? Lah mereka saja jarang berbincang, kenapa Taeyong jadi sok akrab dengan Mark?

"Mark! Ganti gaya rambutmu! Kenapa harus keriting? Wajah tampanmu jadi tidak terlihat, tau!"

Semua hanya bisa melongo, padahal sejak awal bertemu pun rambut Mark sudah keriting, tapi sekarang?

"Jeno juga! Kenapa warna rambutnya pirang seperti itu?!"

"Haechanie! Ah, kenapa rasanya kulitmu semakin hari semakin hitam saja?"

Ini ocehan Taeyong di pagi hari, lain cerita lagi dengan ocehannya di siang hari.

"Jaehyunie? Aku ingin pizza."

Nahkan. Dihutan mana ada pizza? Kenapa juga Taeyong menjadi aneh? Membuat seisi rumah menjadi pusing, stress, dan kalut. Jaehyun? Jangan ditanya lagi. Werewolf satu itu lah yang paling ribet, karena setelah mengoceh Taeyong akan merengek jika keinginanya tidak dituruti.

"Yang lain saja ya? Aku janji akan membawakan pizza, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Tidak! Aku maunya seka—Jaehyun kau habis darimana? Kenapa bau sekali?!"

Jaehyun mengernyit, mengendusi tubuhnya sediri. Tidak bau kok, lagipula kan sedari tadi dirinya tidak kemana-mana. Jangankan pergi, melangkah sedikit saja Taeyong langsung berteriak histeris.

"Jauh-jauh sana, aku—"

Taeyong memegang perutnya, rasanya ada yang aneh. Sakit sekaligus.. seperti ada yang bergerak. Taeyong menangis, menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan sayu.

"Jaehyun, perutku sakit. Seperti ada yang—akhhh" lelaki manis itu ambruk. Untungnya Jaehyun dengan cepat menangkap tubuh itu.

"Taeyong! hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun menepuk pelan pipi Taeyong. mata indah itu mengerjap sekali sebelum tertutup. Taeyong pingsan. Dan Jaehyun tidak bisa lebih panik dari ini.

"Haechan, Mark! Carikan obat, tidak tidak. Panggilkan Yoon ahjumma! Tidak, jangan! Ambilkan ramuan di—"

"Alpha, tenanglah."

Haechan berdiri disamping Jaehyun. Anak itu memasang wajah kalemnya agar sang alpha tidak panik dan gegabah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Taeyongku—"

"Biar aku yang periksa, hyung tunggulah diluar."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaehyun segera menuruti kata Haechan. Jika sedang tidak kalap, dirinya pasti sudah membunuh Haechan karena berani sekali anak itu memerintah alpha. Ia menidurkan tubuh Taeyong dan berjalan keluar setelah menutup pintu. Berdiri didepan kamar bersama Jeno dan Mark.

Tak lama Haechan keluar dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Jaehyun langsung berdiri didepannya, menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang aku duga."

Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Astaga kenapa bocah ini berbelit-belit? Ia sedang cemas sekarang dan ia butuh kepastian, oke?

"Haechan, ayolah."

Werewolf manis berambut merah itu menghela napasnya, antara kesal ingin memaki tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Jadi dengan menekan emosinya, dengan sabar ia menjelaskan.

"Selamat Jae-hyung."

Haechan sebenarnya sudah menduga hal ini ketika sifat Taeyong mulai aneh. Tapi ia tidak mau asal menebaknya sebelum ia yang memastikannya. Dan ternyata hasilnya sesuai dengan perkiraanya.

"Anakmu hidup, di dalam sana."

Semua yang mendengar terkejut, kemudian Haechan melanjutkan. "Tapi kandungan Taeyong hyung sangat berbahaya, dia bisa saja membunuh Taeyong hyung jika dia dalam keadaan lemah. Karena Taeyong hyung hanyalah manusia biasa sedangkan bayi yang berada didalam perutnya.. yah kau pasti mengerti, alpha. Jadi aku berharap kau bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik."

Dan Jaehyun tidak tau dia harus senang, bersyukur atau harus bersedih dan cemas. Yang jelas Taeyong adalah prioritasnya, Taeyong adalah hidupnya. Jadi bagaimanapun juga, Jaehyun hanya akan menyelamatkan Taeyong apapun itu kondisinya.

..

Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Taeyong. setelah mengetahui jika dirinya hamil, dengan Jaehyun yang memberitaunya tanpa menyebutkan kata 'kandunganya sangat membahayakan.' Taeyong tanpa berpikir dua kali meminta Jaehyun untuk pulang barang ssehari saja. Ia ingin memberitaukan kabar bahagia ini kepada keluarganya dan sekalian meminta restu tentu saja. Dan Jaehyun mengiyakan itu.

Saat ini Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah berdiri dipintu rumah Taeyong. setelah memencet bel pintu terbuka menampilkan salah seorang maid yang bekerja dirumah Taeyong.

"Tuan muda Taeyong." maid itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana ibu dan ayah?"

"Nyonya besar berada dikamar." Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya. Tumben ibunya mengurung diri disiang hari?

Kemudian ia berjalan masuk dengan Jaehyun yang berada dibelakangnya. Oh iya, Jaehyun memakai baju rapi, omong-omong. Karena Taeyong tidak akan membiarkan Jaehyun berkeliaran dengan bertelanjang dada, membuat semua orang bisa melihat tubuhnya secara gratis.

Sesampainya didepan kamar ibunya, tanpa mengetuk pintu Taeyong langsung menyelonong masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Ibuuuu!"

Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Taeyong sambil menatap jendela. Lelaki manis itu menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sang ibu tersentak, dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Taeyong dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Taeyong? anakku?"

Taeyong mengangguk, air matanya sudah berjatuhan entah sejak kapan. Mereka berpelukkan, melupakan seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Yatuhan terimakasih. Anakku baik-baik saja."

Sang ibu terus menggumam, Taeyong menangis terharu. Benar-benar merindukan ibunya, ayahnya dan kakaknya. Setelah puas, mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukan ibu, aku merindukan ayah, aku merindukan nuna."

Senyum sang ibu luntur kala mendengar ucapan Taeyong. saat sadar ekspresi ibunya berubah, Taeyong memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ada apa? Dimana ayah dan nuna, Bu?"

Hening. Jaehyun yang berada disana sedang melihat-lihat isi kamar tersebut. tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah foto yang berada diatas meja. Ia mengambil foto itu, dan matanya langsung melebar.

"Ibu? Kenapa diam saja? Dimana ayah dan nuna?" Ulang Taeyong. Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar suara Taeyong. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju ibu dan anak itu sambil membawa sebuah bingkai foto yang diambilnya tadi.

"Ayahmu.."

"Taeyong—"

Ibu Taeyong dan Jaehyun bicara secara berbarengan, Taeyong menoleh dan sekarang Jaehyun tepat berada dibelakangnya. Jadi saat ini posisinya berada ditengah dengan ibunya yang berada didepannya dan Jaehyun di belakangnya.

"Ada.. apa?"

"Ayahmu... menghilang saat mencarimu dihutan."

Taeyong tercekat, apalagi sekarang ibunya menangis keras. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Tidak, ibu pasti bohong!"

Ibunya tidak menjawab, namun tangisnya semakin pecah. Dan Taeyong tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

"Taeyong."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap Jaehyun dengan air mata yang berlinang. "Jaehyun, ayahku—"

"Taeyong, maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf Jaehyun?"

Sisi manusia Jaehyun tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, sisi werewolfnya lebih kuat, sehingga tanpa takut dan tanpa belas kasihan Jaehyun mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, tanpa memikirkan efek apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Ayahmu—" Jaehyun mengangkat bingkai foto yang berada ditanganya dan memperlihatkan kepada Taeyong, "aku yang membunuhnya."

.

.

.

TBC

YOOT its 00.53 AM! Rekorrrr deh chap ini bener2 menguras pikiranku. Gak mau banyak bacot yas. Intinya so sorry for bad chap, bad nc, and too many typos.

Fast update for next chap? **Review** ya please. Jangan Cuma fav and follow story aja. Sekali2 review lah sbg bentuk support kalian buat aku dan untuk feedback aku juga, thanks for all. Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Regret or Painful?

_Doyoung, Johnny dan Yuta shock, apa yang dikatakan dokter benar-benar membuat mereka pusing seketika. Bagaimana bisa sahabat mereka yang telah lama menghilang dihutan lalu tiba-tiba kembali dengan membawa sebuah... calon bayi? Dan yang tidak mereka habis pikir, mengapa anak yang berada didalam kandungan Taeyong berbeda? Apa yang terjadi selama Taeyong menghilang sebenarnya?_

 _Suara isakan membuat ketiganya kembali tersadar dari pikiran mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menghampiri sosok yang tengah berbaring sambil memegangi perutnya._

" _Taeyong, hei? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?"_

 _Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun detik berikutnya ia membelalakkan matanya dan menatap kearah dua sahabtnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Perutku.. hiks.. dia.. tidak, ada yang bergerak diperutku.."_

 _Dan Doyoung hampir pingsan mendengarnya._

.

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong tercengang mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Tangisnya terhenti, digantikan dengan rasa marah, kecewa, benci yang menjadi satu secara bersamaan. Ketika ia hendak menjerit, suara benturan membuatnya berbalik dan menemukan tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tergeletak dilantai.

Ia menjerit, memanggil para maidnya untuk membantunya mengangkat tubuh ibunya ke tempat tidur. Lalu menyuruh maidnya untuk mengambil obat-obatan ibunya. Taeyong ingin merawat ibunya, tentu saja. Tapi saat ini ia masih memiliki urusan penting dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kaku melihat semua kejadian itu. dengan kasar lelaki yang lebih kecil menarik kasar tangan Jaehyun, membawanya ke balkon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaehyun?!"

"Taeyong—"

"KAU MEMBUNUH AYAHKU! KAU SEORANG MONSTER JAEHYUN! KAU SUNGGUH MENGERIKAN!"

"Tidak seperti itu, Taeyong." Jaehyun berujar tenang, sisi serigala menguasai dirinya. Padahal sisi manusianya sudah meraung ingin bersujud dan memohon ampun pada Taeyong.

' _Sialan, wolf apa yang kau katakan?!'_

' _Kita harus memberitau kepada mate kita jika ini bukanlah kesalahan kita.'_

 _Jaehyun menggeram, 'tapi kita bisa memberitaunya secara baik-baik. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini!'_

' _Diam dan ikuti saja caraku. Aku yakin mate kita pasti akan mengerti.'_

PLAK

Jaehyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Taeyong—matenya baru saja menamparnya. Membuat sisi serigalanya marah dan mencenkram leher Taeyong tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Aku harusnya yang bertanya ada apa denganmu?! Kau membunuh—uhuk! Kau membunuh ayahku! Dan kau tidak menyesalinya sama sekali! Kau pikir—uhuk, aku akan diam saja?!"

Taeyong berteriak sambil sesekali terbatuk akibat cenkraman tangan Jaehyun dilehernya yang sangat kuat. Air matanya terus mengalir namun amarah benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini. Selama ini Taeyong selalu mengira jika Jaehyun adalah sosok yang lembut dan tulus. Namun nyatanya? Sifat binatangnya sangatlah menjijikan dan Taeyong membenci fakta itu.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun semakin menguatkan cenkramanya, membuat napas Taeyong mulai terputus-putus. Namun lelaki bersurai pink itu malah menyeringai, mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat emosinya semakin menjadi.

"Bunuh saja aku, Jaehyun. Maka dengan begitu anak ini juga akan mati bersamaku."

Entah keberanian darimana, Taeyong menantang Jaehyun untuk membunuhnya. Kepolosan dan sifat kekanakan Taeyong hilang begitu saja.

Cenkraman itu terlepas. Dan Taeyong bisa melihat warna mata Jaehyun yang berubah menjadi merah serta gigi taring yang muncul. Ia menyeringai semakin lebar. Sisi binatang Jaehyun muncul, pikirnya.

"Ayo bunuh aku, Jaehyun. Lakukan seperti saat kau membunuh ayahku."

Warewolf itu terdiam. Tapi Taeyong tau ia sedang mengontrol emosinya agar tidak benar-benar membunuh Taeyong. sebenarnya ia takut, bagaimana jika Jaehyun membunuhnya? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena ia tau kalau ia adalah mate Jaehyun, takdir sang werewolf.

"Tarik kata-katamu sebelum aku menyakitimu." Pandangan Jaehyun menggelap. Sekarang, sisi serigalanya menguasai dirinya dengan penuh. Bisa saja ia menyakiti Taeyong kapan saja.

Taeyong tertawa sinis, "sebelum kau menyakitiku, aku yang akan menyakiti anak ini." Ia memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak pembatas balkon. Ia melirik kearah bawah sekilas, memantapkan hatinya untuk berbuat nekat. Ia tidak tau apakah ini benar atau salah, yang jelas ia hanya ingin Jaehyun merasakan kehilangan, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Taeyong mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir pembatas balkon. Lalu ia melihat Jaehyun berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

"Menurutmu?" Taeyong tertawa lagi, namun itu bukanlah tawa kebahagiaan. "Jika kau tidak mau membunuhku, maka biar aku yang membunuh diriku sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Taeyong menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah.

BRUKK

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Sebuah mobil ferarri putih memasuki pekarangan rumah besar itu. kemudian keluarlah sosok lelaki tampan dengan wajah paniknya. Begitu mendapatkan telpon dari salah satu maid sahabatnya yang mengatakan jika sahabatnya yang telah lama menghilang sudah kembali kerumah, namun maid itu juga memberitau jika saat ini ibu sahabatnya tidak sadarkan diri saat ini. Ia hendak berlari ke dalam mansion mewah itu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yuta!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, itu Doyoung. Lelaki kelinci itu baru saja turun dari mobilnya, sepertinya ia diantar supir. Pikir Yuta.

"Kau baru sampai? Dimana Taeyong? kenapa bibi—"

"Tenang, Doyoung." Yuta menepuk lembut bahu sahabatnya, "aku juga tidak tau pasti jadi sebaiknya kita langsung ke dalam untuk memastikan semuanya."

Doyoung mengangguk, mereka mulai melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu. namun lagi-lagi langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar sesutu dari arah samping mansion.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Yuta dibalas anggukan Doyoung. Dengan saling menatap akhirnya mereka memutuskan untu memeriksa asal suara. Mereka berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menoleh kearah belakang, siapa tau kan ada orang jahat yang berniat merampok?

Saat sudah semakin dekat, mereka bisa melihat sesosok yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Yuta berlari terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Doyoung yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Taeyong?!"

Yuta langsung mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri Taeyong dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya. Doyoung memekik, sebelum ia menangis melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Taeyong? hei kau dengar aku? Taeyong?" Yuta terus memnaggil Taeyong sambil menepuk pipinya agar sahabatnya itu sadar.

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, "aku harus menelpon ambulance!" gumamnya dan ia dengan cepa mendial nomor rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Yuta masih setia mencoba membangunkan Taeyong, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengguncang pelan tubuh itu, akhirnya Taeyong tersadar walau hanya beberapa detik.

"Sshh.. sa..kit. perutku.. sakit.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong benar-benar tak sadarkan diri sampai ambulance datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Selama diperjalanan rumah sakit Doyoung sibuk menangis sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya sedangkan Yuta menghubungi Johnny untuk melihat keadaan ibu Taeyong. Ten sedang kembali ke Thailand dan Taeil sedang berada diluar kota bersama ayahnya.

"Doy—"

"Ini semua salah kita! Taeyong menjadi seperti ini karena ulah kita.. hiks aku takut.. takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Taeyongie.."

Dengan lembut Yuta merangkul bahu sahabatnya dan mengelusnya perlahan, "ya ini memang salah kita. Dan tentunya kita harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kita perbuat bukan? Kita harus merawat Taeyong dengan baik dan terus berdoa agar uri Taeyogie baik-baik saja."

Doyoung mengangguk, ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabat tersayangnya. Ia hanya ingin Taeyong baik-baik saja, ia bahkan sudah siap jika nantinya Taeyong akan membencinya karena ia membawanya ke hutan. Yang penting Taeyong harus sehat, dan ia akan siap menerima resiko apapun itu.

..

Sudah 5 hari ini sifat Jaehyun sangat aneh, membuat Jeno, Mark dan Haechan bingung. Pasalnya selama 5 hari itu mood sang alpha berubah-ubah. Entah itu menggeram tertahan, bahkan menangis! Sejak kapan sang alpha, serigala terkuat dipacknya itu menangis? Dan kemana pula Taeyong? Jaehyun kembali ketempat mereka hanya seorang diri. Saat mereka menanyai dimana Taeyong, Jaehyun memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Malam ini Jaehyun sedang termenung dikamarnya, biasanya ia akan memeluk Taeyong, menciumi pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang, mendengarkan cerita lucu dari bibir mungil Taeyong dan berakhir lelaki manis itu terlelap didalam pelukannya. Namun sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi itu semua.

Jaehyun merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, pada sisi binatangnya yang buas. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia ingin menjadi manusia biasa yang hidup normal, lalu bertemu dan menikahi Taeyong dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka kelak. Tapi apalah daya, takdir memilihnya untuk menjadi seperti ini. Semua orang tentunya tidak akan mau menjadi manusia serigala bukan? Jaehyun tertawa miris menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam padanya.

Ia gelisah, sampai saat ini ia belum mengetahui keadaan matenya. Terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya sendiri setelah berhasil menyelamatkannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Taeyong mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir pembatas balkon. Jaehyun yang melihat itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah Taeyong._

" _APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"_

" _Menurutmu?" Taeyong tertawa lagi, namun itu bukanlah tawa kebahagiaan. "Jika kau tidak mau membunuhku, maka biar aku yang membunuh diriku sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Taeyong menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah._

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Untung Jaehyun cepat membaca situasi sehingga pada saat Taeyong menjatuhkan tubuhnya Jaehyun segera melompat dan menangkap tubuh Taeyong, membalik posisi sehingga ia yang berada dibawah dan mendarat ketanah terlebih dahulu._

 _BRUKK_

 _Jaehyun meringis merasakan punggungnya terhantam tanah cukup keras. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Taeyong yang sedang berada diatasnya menutup matanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bernapas lega karena tepa waktu menyelamatkan matenya itu._

" _Taeyong?"_

" _Shh" lelaki yang berada diatas tubuh Jaehyun mendesis, merasakan perutnya terbentur dan tertekan. Menyadari itu Jaehyun segera bangkit dan menaruh tubuh Taeyong diatas tanah dengan perlahan._

" _Hei, kau mendengarku?"_

 _Taeyong tidak menjawab, saat Jaehyun hendak membawa pergi lelaki itu, namun ia mendengar derap langkah dan aroma manusia lainnya. Dengan perasaan kalut ia berdiri, berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Taeyong disana. Tanpa mendengar ucapan lirih lelaki manis itu._

" _Aku membencimu, Jaehyun.. benar-benar membencimu."_

 _Setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara yang ia kenali memanggil namanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Flashback off_

Jaehyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia malah berlari meninggalkan Taeyong? harusnya ia bisa langsung membawanya kembali kesini. Tapi, ia juga berpikir resiko jika ia membawa Taeyong pada saat emosi lelaki manis itu tidak stabil. Bagaimana jika Taeyong nekat bunuh diri lagi karenanya? Jaehyun jadi serba salah memikirkannya.

TOK TOK

Pintu diketuk saat Jaehyun hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian munculah sosok adiknya didepan pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Jae-hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk, lalu Jeno masuk tak luma menutup pintunya kembali dan menghampiri kakaknya itu. ia duduk disamping kakaknya, menatap kakanya dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memberitau jika ayah dalam keadaan kritis."

Jaehyun tertawa dalam hati. Masalah apalagi yang akan diterimanya setelah ini?

.

.

.

Running 2 U

"John!"

Johnny melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yuta, lelaki asal Jepang itu memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"Bagaimana bibi Lee?"

"Masih belum sadar." Jawab Jonny sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yuta. "Dimana Doyoung?"

"Toilet." Johnny hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat Yuta menghubunginya ia segera melesat kerumah Taeyong dan membawa ibunya kerumah sakit yang sama. Mereka semua belum tau kenapa bisa terjadi kekacauan seperti ini, nuna Taeyong sedang dalam perjalanan dari Apgeujong, karena wanita itu sedang melakukan penelitian untuk skripsinya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sang dokter yang barusan menangani Taeyong. Yuta dan Johnny segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sanng dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taeyong, Dok?"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Doyoung kembali dari toilet dan ikut bergabung bersama Yuta dan Johnny. Ketiganya menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter dengan perasaan was-was.

"Saya tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini tapi—"

Wajah keiganya menegang, ini bukan pertanda bagus. Pikir mereka. Sampai ucapan sang dokter benar-benar membuat mereka semua lemas seketika.

"—kandungan Taeyong-ssi tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bukan karena benturan akibat beliau jatuh, melainkan.. baru sekali ini saya menemukan kasus kehamilan yang dialami oleh Taeyong-ssi dan ada kejanggalan yang membuat calon bayi Taeyong-ssi berbeda dengan calon bayi lainny—"

"Maksud Dokter, sahabat saya hamil?!" Doyoung memekik, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sang dokter mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ya, Taeyong-ssi hamil dan saat ini kandungannya berusia 3 minggu. Apa kalian tidak tau?"

Doyoung, Johnny dan Yuta shock, apa yang dikatakan dokter benar-benar membuat mereka pusing seketika. Bagaimana bisa sahabat mereka yang telah lama menghilang dihutan lalu tiba-tiba kembali dengan membawa sebuah... calon bayi? Dan yang tidak mereka habis pikir, mengapa anak yang berada didalam kandungan Taeyong berbeda? Apa yang terjadi selama Taeyong menghilang sebenarnya?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganya?" Tanya Johnny berusaha tenang. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung tapi sebelum semuanya jelas Johnny tidak akan bertindak apapun.

"Kandunganya sangat lemah, karena... saya tidak bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan untuk saat ini. Karena saya baru saja mengambil sample darah Taeyong-ssi dan kami akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

"Kapan hasil tes itu akan keluar?"

"Dua hari dari sekarang. Dan kalau bisa yang mengambilnya adalah keluarga Lee. Karena mungkin saja ini memang benar-benar diluar dugaan kita semua." Sang dokter memberi jeda, "kalian bisa menjenguk Taeyong-ssi sekarang, tapi jangan membuatnya merasa tertekan dan jangan membuatnya terlalu banyak berpikir. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Mereka bertiga tercenung, siapa yang sudah menghamili Taeyong? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama Taeyong menghilang di hutan? Dan kenapa pula ibu Taeyong pingsan? Lalu, kenapa Taeyong bisa terjatuh dari lantai 2? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul didalam pikiran Yuta, Doyoung dan Johnny.

Suara isakan membuat ketiganya kembali tersadar dari pikiran mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menghampiri sosok yang tengah berbaring sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Taeyong, hei? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun detik berikutnya ia membelalakkan matanya dan menatap kearah dua sahabtnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Perutku.. hiks.. dia.. tidak, ada yang bergerak diperutku.."

Dan Doyoung hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin kandungan yang baru berusia 3 minggu sudah mempunyai nyawa?!

.

.

.

TBC

Iya tau kok pendek, maaf ya karena otakku mentok smp sini doang.:') sowri karena menistakan uri jaehyunie, jangan ada yg benci dia tolong karena dia hidup untuk dicintai/?

BTW ABIS KALAP LIAT AA EHYUN DI LOTJ SYID DADA BIDANG DOI WOY. Bayangin aja di ff ini kan si ehyun gaperna pake baju tuh, nah gambaran dada sm bisepnya ehyun kea pas di lotj aja. Yg dia Cuma pake pelampunK. Sip mata ini ternodai abis melihat keindahan tuhan yg satu itu. oke mulai ngelantur.

Fast update for next chap? Tergantung sm **review** nya. Kalo banyak aku bakal apdet cepet kalo dikit berarti kan gak ada yg minat lg tuh sm ff ini, ya dgn terpaksa lanjutnya kpn2 aja ya huhu. Okeh see u in next chap!~~


	9. Chapter 9: The Weird Fetus

" _Ibu—"_

" _Ibu tidak mau tau, Jaehyun. Kau harus menggantikan ayahmu. Ini semua salahmu."_

" _Ya aku tau, tapi aku harus membawa Taeyong kesini terlibih dahulu."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Jaehyun menggeram marah. Ia sudah mengakui jika ini salahnya, dan ia mau tidak mau harus menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin dari packnya, Blackgold. Tapi ia harus membawa Taeyong ke istana. Karena Taeyong adalah matenya dan lelaki manis itu tengah mengandung anaknya._

" _Tinggalkan Taeyong._

 _Karena ibu sudah menyiapkan calon yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu."_

.

.

 **Running 2 U**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **And other members**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Fantasy, Werewolf fiction, typo(s) everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong telah menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup dengan aman selama dihutan, siapa itu Jaehyun, adik-adik Jaehyun, termasuk perihal kehamilannya. Mereka semua –ibu Taeyong, Taeyeon, Doyoung, Yuta, dan Johnny masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa di zaman serba modern seperti ini makhluk seperti itu masih ada?! Terlebih yang mereka semua tau, werewolf itu hanya ada di cerita fiksi, tidak ada di kehidupan nyata seperti ini!

Setelah sadar tadi, ibu Taeyong dengan panik mencari anaknya, takut hilang lagi. Taeyeon yang saat itu sudah tiba mengajak ibunya untuk menjenguk Taeyong. begitu juga dengan teman-teman lelaki manis itu. jadi pada saat mereka tengah berkumpul, entah keajaiban dari mana Taeyong langsung tersadar dan menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan sang ibu.

"Jadi lelaki tadi yang bernama Jaehyun?" tanya ibu Taeyong dan diangguki anaknya itu. Dirinya ingat saat Taeyong pulang dan memeluknya ada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Dan lelaki itu yang terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia telah membunuh suaminya.

"Ya, dia Jaehyun. Seorang alpha. Ayah dari bayi yang berada ddalam perutku."

Ibu Taeyong pusing. Bahkan semua yang berada disana juga merasakan hal yang sama. ini masih terasa seperti mimpi untuk mereka.

"Sekarang dimana si keparat Jaehyun itu? Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Tidak noona!" Taeyong berteriak, panik. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya karena ia sangat kuat. Dia bukan manusia tetapi dia adalah binatang buas!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus memikirkan cara untuk memancing dia." Ucap Taeyeon sambil menatap kearah adiknya. "Katakan, apa kelemahan manusia serigala?"

Taeyong menggeleng lemah. Taeyeon mendelik, "kau tidak tau? Kau pasti tau, Taeyong! Ayo bilang padaku dan aku akan membuat rencana untuk membunuhnya."

"Aku bukannya tidak tau noona." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Taeyong melanjutkan ucapannya, "tetapi kelemahan Jaehyun itu hanya satu...

... yaitu aku."

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Jaehyun melangkah memasuki istana diikuti oleh Jeno dan Mark dibelakangnya. Haechan tidak ikut, Jaehyun menyuruhnya tinggal dirumah takut-takut kalau Taeyong kembali kesana walau itu rasanya sangat mustahil.

Sesampainya didepan kamar ayah dan ibunya, para penjaga pintu itu langsung menyingkir dan membukakan pintu mempersilahkan Jaehyun masuk. Akhirnya ia masuk sendiri, Jeno dan Mark tidak ikut masuk karena memang tidak diperbolehkan.

Saat Jaehyun masuk, didalam kamar sudah banyak orang. Ada tabib yang sudah terbiasa mengobati keluarganya, ada juga paman Kang, tangan kanan ayahnya, ada kepala penasihat istana, dan ada ibunya tentu saja. Jaehyun bisa melihat ayahnya tengah tertidur diatas ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang masih terdapat banyak luka akibat ulahnya.

PLAK

Jaehyun mendapatkan tamparan dipipi kanannya saat ia menghampiri ayahnya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan datar sambil mengusap bekas tamparan itu.

"Puas kau, brengsek?"

Jaehyun diam ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tabib yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun tiba-tiba suara ibunya terngiang dikepala, membuat dirinya merasa serba salah seketika.

"Ayahmu tidak bisa diselamatkan." Tidak ada tangis, hanya saja suara ibunya sedikit berbeda. Mungkin ia tengah menahan tangisnya. "Dan mulai detik ini kau yang akan menjadi pemimpin dan meneruskan ayahmu untuk memimpin pack kita."

Jaehyun terperangah. Diddalam benaknya tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan menjadi pemimpin pack secepat ini. Ia tidak bisa, setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan Taeyong terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjadi pemimpin disini.

"Ibu—"

"Ibu tidak mau tau, Jaehyun. Kau harus menggantikan ayahmu. Ini semua salahmu."

"Ya aku tau, tapi aku harus membawa Taeyong kesini terlibih dahulu."

"Tidak."

Jaehyun menggeram marah. Ia sudah mengakui jika ini salahnya, dan ia mau tidak mau harus menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjadi pemimpin dari packnya, Blackgold. Tapi ia harus membawa Taeyong ke istana. Karena Taeyong adalah matenya dan lelaki manis itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Tinggalkan Taeyong.

Karena ibu sudah menyiapkan calon yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Jaehyun tertawa, memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu dan memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak akan mau bersanding dengan orang lain selain Taeyong." ia menyeringai melihat wajah tidak setuju dari ibunya. "Kau harus menyetujuinya, bu. Jika tidak aku akan keluar dari pack ini."

Ibunya melotot tidak percaya. Kenapa sisi buas Jaehyun semakin menjadi-jadi? Pikirnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya kembali. "Ibu akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan. Cukup beri aku jawaban 'ya' maka aku akan menggantikan ayah." Kata Jaehyun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Membuat yang berada didalam kamar itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

..

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Jaehyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Disana Jeno dan Mark tengah menunggunya. "Nyawa ayah tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Jeno menghembuskan napasnya berat. Kemudian adiknya itu berjalan keluar kamar, mungkin ingin melihat ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jaehyun duduk disamping Mark dan mereka terdiam susaat.

Jaehyun sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibunya. Ia akan menjadi penurut jika diperintah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun entah kenapa saat ayahnya bilang akan menyakiti Taeyong, Jaehyun merasa sangat marah dan tidak bisa merasakan sayang untuk ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan ibunya. Ia langsung membenci ibunya ketika ibunya itu berkata bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Taeyong. Jaehyun mendengus. memangnya ia anak kecil yang masih harus menuruti kemauan mereka?

"Alpha?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tidak menjawab tetapi Mark tau arti pandangan sang alpha. "Kau ingin aku membantumu membawa Taeyong hyung kembali padamu?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, matenya itu pasti akan semakin membencinya jika dirinya membawa paksa Taeyong kesini. Kemarin-kemarin saja dia berani bunuh diri, bagaimana kalau matenya itu dipaksa dibawa kehadapannya?

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya, walaupun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Tapi kau harus segera menjadi pemimpin pack ini, alpha."

"Aku tau, tapi aku akan tetap teguh dengan pendirianku. Aku akan menjadi pemimpin bagi Blackgold jika Taeyong sudah kembali kepelukanku lagi."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin untuk saat ini?"

Sang alpha mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku hanya akan memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Taeyong mau memaafkanku dan kembali ke sisiku lagi," setelah mengucapkan itu, Jaehyun keluar melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Meninggalkan Mark didalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Running 2 U

Kandungan Taeyong kini sudah memasuki bulan kedua. Tadinya ia sempat ingin benar-benar membunuh anak yang ada didalam perutnya itu mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tetapi yang dikatakan oleh dokter membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Sahabat-sahabat Taeyong sudah pulang, begitu juga dengan ibunya. Ia memaksa ibunya untuk pulang karena ibunya harus banyak-banyak beristirahat. Akhirnya ibunya pulang dan diantar oleh Johnny. Tinggallah Taeyong dan kakaknya berdua dikamar ini._

 _Mereka berbincang sesekali, menanyai kabar satu sama lain. Tak lupa membahas soal Jaehyun lebih detail lagi karena Taeyeon yang memaksanya. Saat sedang asik bercerita, dokter yang menangani Taeyong datang dengan membawa sebuah amplop._

" _Permisi Taeyong-ssi, Taeyeon-ssi. Saya ingin memberi hasil lab mengenai kandungan Taeyong-ssi." Ucap sang dokter sambil memberikan amplop itu kepada Taeyeon._

 _Kakak perempuan Taeyong membuka amplop itu, lalu membacanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap sang dokter. "Ini maksudnya apa, dok?"_

" _berdasarkan hasil penelitian kami, bayi yang berada didalam kandungan Taeyong-ssi memang sudah sepenuhnya memiliki nyawa sejak saat janin itu ada." Sang dokter menjeaskan sambil sesekali menatap kearah sepasang kakak-beradik itu. "namun yang masih belum terpecahkan, kami tidak tau kenapa janin Taeyong-ssi sudah memiliki nyawa diusia yang masih terlalu muda. Dan juga—"_

" _Apa aku bisa menggugurkan anak ini?" Taeyeon mendelik, sang dokter menghela napasnya berat._

" _Itu yang tadi akan saya bahas, Taeyong-ssi. Janin anda mengambil semua nustrisi makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuh anda, bahkan janin anda menghisap darah anda jika anda sedang tidak mengkonsumsi makanan lebih dari 2 jam. Itulah mengapa anda sering merasakan sakit yang tidak biasa bahkan anda bisa sampai pingsan jika sakit di perut anda sudah sangat parah." Dokter itu mengambil napasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "dan anda tidak bisa menggugurkan kandungan anda. Resikonya terlalu besar karena janin anda berbeda dengan janin pada umumnya."_

 _Taeyong yang mendengarnya lemas seketika. Setelah dokter itu pamit, tangisnya langsung pecah. Ia menangis, menjerit, meraung dan menyalahkan Jaehyun atas semua ini._

" _Aku ingin mati saja noona! Biarkan aku mati!"_

" _Taeyong sadarlah! Ibu dan aku masih membutuhkanmu! Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau masih memiliki aku, ibu dan sahabat-sahabtmu."_

 _Butuh waktu satu jam untuk Taeyong meredakan tangisnya. Setelah puas menangis ia tertidur, berharap jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruknya._

 _Flashback off_

"Akhhh."

Taeyong merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Ia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Jam 11 malam. Ia ingat tadi jam 10 ia sudah makan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah tau jika janinnya mengambil semua makanan yang ditelannya, Taeyong akan makan satu jam sekali. Ia tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Namun kali ini sepertinya ia terlambat, karena terlalu asik melamun tadi.

Ia berdiri dari kasurnya, berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi perut ratanya. Saat hendak menggapai knop pintu, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Membuat dirinya menjerit dan terjatuh.

"AKHHH." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak kuat untuk berdiri karena sumpah demi apapun ia merasakan jika perutnya seperti dihisap dari dalam.

"I-ibu... hiks." Kesadaran Taeyong tinggal setengah, ia tidak tau mungkinkah ia akan mati sekarang? Jika ia sepertinya itu adalah ide bagus.

Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya, saat tubuhnya hampir jatuh menyentuh lantai, samar-samar ia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat seseorang. Itu dia, dia yang Taeyong benci, tetapi dia juga yang Taeyong butuhkan.

"Jae...hyun."

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo? Long time no see. I'm so sorry aku sempet down karena aku pikir udh gak ada yg minat sm cerita ini huhu. So how? Maafin kalo pendek. Karena sepertinya mulai chap ini smp end satu chap aku batesin c smp 1k+ aja

Makasih buat kalian yg selalu nagihin ff ini. Aku bakalan kelarin ini kok but gak janji bakal fast up ya karna aku pikir peminatnya sudah tidak banyak

Oke last, review please? See u in next chap!


End file.
